Opio
by Timon
Summary: Ren no entiende qué demonios ocurre con su cabeza, Horo decide irse un año a Hokkaido con motivos familiares. El problema es que justo antes de irse, le gana la impulsividad, y eso que tanto se había cuestionado... HoroRen.
1. I

**Opio**

Capítulo I

...Y además de sentirse inmerso en la oscuridad, sabiendo que el único testigo de sus actos era el firmamento, tenía un extraño presentimiento. No era que en la oscuridad hubiese mucho ruido, pero aún así, presentía que algo ocurriría. Alzó las doradas pupilas al cielo negruzco, desprovisto de estrellas. ¡Ni siquiera encontraba la luna! Sólo se quedaba ahí parado, junto a aquel árbol nudoso y grueso. Se sentía extrañamente protegido, pero le faltaba algo, al igual que al cielo la luna.

Esta vez bajó la mirada, su presentimiento se desvanecía poco a poco, tal como su hálito tórrido que iba difuminándose en el aire, perdiéndose pronto hasta hacerse nada... Cerró los ojos. ¿Error o acierto? No quiso volverlos a abrir, aunque sintió que una mano tibia tomaba su barbilla, luego sintió algunos cabellos jugueteando con su frente, lentamente... sintió también que la respiración cálida de alguien chocaba con su fría y puntiaguda nariz. Otra nariz tocaba la suya, pero esta era tibia y suave. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero prefirió no hacerlo y perderse en esa extraña y gratificante sensación de… ¿cariño…?

Justo en el momento menos indicado… ¿o más indicado? Abrió los ojos repentinamente, esos ojos ambarinos y enormes que se toparon con unos redondos, negros y brillantes que se cerraban instantáneamente para hacerle quite a la desaprobación que lo reprochaba.

-¿Qué…! –murmuró Ren, atontado, sin reaccionar, incluso cerrando también un poco los ojos. Sentía el impulso de empujar al que tenía delante, pero realmente no era un impulso, era un mecanismo para escapar de esa realidad que tanto le estaba gustando, pero que era imposible y mal vista.

-Por favor… -susurró el que se acercaba con una maldita lentitud que lo impacientaba. Necesitaba que lo hiciera rápido. **Deseaba** que adelantara el paso, para no arrepentirse luego de lo ocurrido… o más bien, de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si no protestaba. Por fin Horo se decidió, y rozó despacio los labios de su compañero que tenía en frente, a su merced. – Yo… -alcanzó a susurrar, antes de que las mejillas de Ren se afiebraran a más no poder, y justo antes de que los labios de ambos se juntaran con curiosidad, con suavidad, luego fundiéndose en un beso, extraño como todo lo que estaba sucediendo… extraño como la luna que de pronto apareció entre un par de nubes añiles.

Ren se percató de que tenía los ojos abiertos, de que estaba mirando hipnotizado a la luna, de que estaba solo y de que el cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, y se sonrojó instantáneamente al no entender el juego de su imaginación. Y es que había sido tan real, que hubiese pedido al firmamento que declarara su testimonio… pero no, él sabía que había sido una falacia. Una jugarreta. Como todas las que había comenzado a vivir desde hace algún tiempo. Y eran situaciones que no entendía, pero que le hacían sentirse con una culpa tremenda que penetraba en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad, y se sentó, apoyándose en el soporte de vigas que tenía detrás. Se pasó una mano por el purpúreo cabello, desordenándolo un poco más, y bufó. ¡Qué difíciles enigmas guardaba la mente!

…

-Oye Yoh… tengo hambre… -protestó un soñoliento chico de cabellos azules, desperezándose

-¿Y qué quieres que haga…? Si quieres puedes comer algo… -se encogió de hombros el aludido, que yacía tapado hasta arriba, y se revolcaba en su cama, como inquietándose por el sólo hecho de pensar que el sol ya había salido y que era hora de despertar y levantarse.

-Pero… -murmuró, y abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto un par de pupilas negras como el azabache- Creo que hay que ir de compras porque no hay nada… y si Anna se entera puede que no sobrevivas para contarlo… -aconsejó, con pereza.

-Ay, Loro-Loro… -Yoh bostezó, y descubrió su despeinada cabeza de entre las sábanas, para ver a su amigo.- ¿Quieres ir tú a comprar…? –le pidió, rogándole con la mirada

-Pero… -Horo desvió la mirada, esforzándose por inventar una excusa- Si Anna lo descubre… ya sabes lo que puede suceder, y si es así, los dos saldremos perdiendo. Y si vas tú, nadie pierde¿ves? –se disculpó.

-¡Qué desgracia…! -de los marrones ojos del haragán salen dos cascadas de lágrimas, y con flojera se destapa y poco a poco se incorpora. Abre con lentitud las cortinas, dejando que el sol ingresara sin preámbulos a la habitación del dojo de Funbari, encandilando a sus somnolientos habitantes.

-Ahora… -Horo se levanta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empujando a Yoh- ¡la lucha matutina por la pertenencia del baño! –le grita, suelta una carcajada y entra corriendo al baño, llegando en primer lugar cierra la puerta y se encierra en él hasta la hora de la mazamorra. Yoh se queda viendo fijamente la puerta, distraído como él solo, se encoge de hombros y se ríe por un buen rato.

-Ya verás cuando te gane, Loro-Loro… -le grita, sonriente

-¡Que no me llames Loro-Loro, que soy Horo-Horo! –le responde anímico el de cabellos más desgreñados, dentro del baño, mientras le da al grifo de agua.

-Aún es muy temprano… eso significa que puedo ir un rato a los baños termales y quedarme ahí… y Annita no lo sabrá… y todo estará bien… -murmuró misterioso y rió con su sonoro "ji ji ji". Luego de su plan salió de la alcoba, llevándose, por supuesto, sus audífonos anaranjados puestos, y unas cuantas toallas para secarse.

Luego de algunos varios minutos, Horo sale empapado de baño, cubierto con una toalla, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que por supuesto denotaba maldad, camina sigilosamente hasta la cama de Ren, se asoma a ver si no hay nadie, y contento de su triunfo de haber despertado más temprano, se lanza contra la litera abultada, gritando.

-¡Despierta Ren¡¡DESPIERTA PEREZOSO¡¡TE VOLVÍ A GANAR! –comienza a reírse con suficiencia. Luego de terminar su espectáculo, espera que un indignado Ren aparezca desde las profundidades de la cama… pero nada.- ¿Ren…? –murmura, esperando alguna respuesta. Pero para su sorpresa no ocurre nada, y de todas formas, pensó que al tirarse contra la cama, el bultito era demasiado blando. Corre las fundas, y se encuentra con un almohadón como único habitante. - ¿Ren…¿qué te pasó? –unas cascadas, iguales a las de Yoh, fluyen bajo sus ojos.- No te mueras, Ren… -toma la almohada y la zamarrea, para hacerla reaccionar.

-Imbécil… -murmura una voz fría a sus espaldas, siente un escalofrío que recorre toda su descobijada espalda, pero sigue tratando de revivir a la almohadita-

-Ren… ¿me escuchas? Despierta… Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… -la vuelve a sacudir, esmerándose, sin dejar de lloriquear.

-Estúpido, que estoy bien… -le ve un fastidiado Ren, aunque de todas formas curioso y en verdad, hasta divertido. Tuerce un poco la boca, haciendo un ademán de sonrisa, se acerca a Horo y se sienta detrás de él-

-¿Seguro lo estás…? –interroga al conocido objeto, preocupado- ¿no quieres que haga algo por ti…? –la acomoda en la cama, lo mejor que puede-

-Claro que no, idiota. –le dice Ren, muy cerca de su oído, a lo que Horo se eriza entero y abre los ojos de par en par, asustadísimo. Se levanta rápido de la cama y voltea a ver a Ren-

-Tú… - apunta, indignado

-… -Ren sonríe con malicia y lo ve desafiante-

-¿ESTABAS MUY ENTRETENIDO MOLESTÁNDOME! –le grita, exaltándose- Arrrghhh… -cierra los ojos, perturbado, mientras las venitas de su sien se hinchan- siempre estás importunándome y… -lo ve, irritadísimo, intentando fulminarlo con la mirada-

-Bah… -Ren alza las cejas, en señal de crítica. Realmente ahora estaba divertido al ver a Horo tan enfadado, pues parecía que le resultaba nada más a medias el papel de toro furioso.

-… me tenías preocupado. Creí que te habías transformado en almohada y luego apareces y… -bufa, y se cruza de brazos, sintiendo como unas gotas de agua provenientes de su cabello bajan por su frente.-

-Hola, heladito… -balbucea el interlocutor, haciéndose el aburrido.

-¿QUIERES PELEAR! –vuelve a exasperarse Horo, y lo apunta con el dedo.

-Luego de que te vistas, claro… -alza una ceja, y una sonrisa burlona se marca en sus labios.

-Maldito… -murmura Horo, sonrojándose al instante e intentando cubrir más parte de su cuerpo con la toalla. Camina hacia su cama, murmurando cosas incomprensibles y resentidas, se sienta y comienza a vestirse. Ren lo ve un momento, sin quitar esa inquietante expresión socarrona y triunfante del rostro, se levanta de la cama y entra al baño.


	2. II

**Opio**

Capítulo II.

Es como el opio. Cada vez que le veo no me basta, y siento la necesidad de acercarme a él y respirar de su hálito. Quisiera poder hacer lo que se me viniera en gana, como antes. Pero he aprendido que hay cosas que son correctas e incorrectas. Me lo enseñó la razón. **Detesto **a la razón, pues no siempre está en lo correcto. No es correcto lo que siento, pero aún así lo hago, y no puedo evitarlo…

Suspiró y le dio a la llave de la ducha, que instantáneamente comenzó a lanzar las gotas de agua, como pequeñísimas navajas de cristal. El vapor por supuesto comenzó a difuminarse por el baño, y él sólo tenía la vista en alto, perdida, como pensando en cosas que tal vez sólo su embrollada mente comprendía.

Sus cabellos siempre oscuros ahora oscurecieron aún más, y se pegaron a su blanca frente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a ducharse, para ver si así podrían ceder todos los pesos que acarreaba encima.

…

- ¿Encontraste las cosas necesarias para que Anna no se enoje? –preguntó Horo, mirando a Yoh inquisidoramente.

- ¿Eh…? –el susodicho alzó la apesadumbrada mirada, mientras bajaba los audífonos a mitad de cuello.

- ¿Aún estás bañándote! –lo vio y soltó una alegre carcajada. – Anna te va a hacer puré, debe estar por despertar… -ante esto, Yoh abrió los ojos de par en par, se levantó sistemáticamente, se secó rápido y salió corriendo. Horo se quedó mirando el agua, con una leve sonrisa en los labios – Estás loco… -murmuró por lo bajo, y se rascó la cabeza, confuso.- ¿cómo será tener que hacer todo lo que alguien te diga… o te ordene? –se preguntó, y de pronto vagamente comenzó a formársele en la mente unos cabellos celestes como los suyos, unos ojos calipsos parecidos en nada a los propios, y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, que pronto comenzaron a gesticular: "her…ma…ni…to"… Pirika, por supuesto. ¡Qué suerte que ahora no estuviera! Seguido de este recuerdo tan querido recordó pronto a su querido Hokkaido. Suspiró y se sonrió, pero ahora con nostalgia. Tal vez no estaría del todo mal si volviera…

…

- ¿Y en qué piensas tanto, Horo-Horo? – le ve Anna, aburrida, sentada a la mesita junto a Yoh, quien se dedicaba a observar minuciosamente su vaso de jugo de naranjas. Casi esforzadamente, mientras sus audífonos sonaban al compás de la música, trasfiriendo alegres y relajadas melodías a sus oídos.

- ¿Horo-Horo…¿dónde? –la ve Horo, desconcentrado y perdido

- Has estado todo el desayuno mirando tu comida, ido… -murmura Anna, aún más aburrida, alzando las rubias cejas

- Ah… Horo… yo… -apunta innecesariamente, dibujando una sonrisita estúpida en su rostro

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Yoh, saliendo de su extraño y frutal trance. Ren, que estaba de espaldas, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, voltea un poco, para ver mejor qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Bien¿Yo? Claro… -suelta una alegre carcajada y niega con las manos- Sólo que hoy pensaba en Pirika… y en Hokkaido.

- Ah… ¿y piensas volverte…? –su mejor amigo le sonrió comprensivo. Ren se limitó a mirarlos rápido y a voltearse para sacar la botella de leche que llevaba su nombre, prácticamente. Sintió como si un chorro de agua fría corriera por dentro de su estómago, y también sintió una presión tenue y a la vez intensa en su cabeza. ¿Qué Horo se volvía…?

- No lo tengo muy claro. Pero yo creo que sí… tal vez si comienzo a vender mis artesanías otra vez, pueda irme mejor. Además, Pirika debe de estar muy sola y no quiero descuidarla ni un segundo más… -se encogió de hombros, un poco desanimado. No era que no le agradara la idea de volver, pero sin sus amigos su vida no era de lo más divertida. Había días en los que realmente pasaba mucha hambre, sobre todo si las ventas no eran buenas. Y como todos saben, Horo-Horo no es una persona que come poco, y tampoco se puede decir que **no** es un hambriento empedernido. Sería una mentira fatal.

Como sea, Horo **no **podía irse. Sise iba no sabría qué podía suceder, o de qué podría ser capaz para evitar que no se fuera. Podría volver a sus viejas andanzas y dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Podría volver a ponerse tan impulsivo como se le conocía. Ren Tao no era un chico muy destacado por su buena conducta, ni mucho menos por ser tranquilo o relajado.

-… Después de todo, vine aquí para cumplir mi sueño. Pero no resultó tan bien como yo pensaba… -suspiró, algo desanimado

- Pero también hay un lado positivo –animó Yoh, y le sonrió dulcemente

- Claro, el haberles conocido… -admite Horo, con los ojos brillantes. De pronto se pone de pie, entre Yoh y Ren, dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa desbordante y les abraza por los hombros, mientras un riachuelo de lágrimas cae de sus deslumbrantes ojos negros – Mis amigos… - murmura apenado, a lo que Yoh se alegra y le abraza también. Ren por el contrario, se limita a cruzarse de brazos y a mirar a todo su entorno con despecho.

- Puedes decirle a Pirika que se venga a Funbari Onsen, aquí hay espacio para más personas… - murmura el tropical, con una risita cómplice en los labios

- Mi amigo… - Horo suelta al arisco chino, y se voltea para abrazar exclusivamente a Yoh, mientras ambos lloran con cascaditas por lágrimas

- Loro-Loro… - le da unas palmitas como respuesta, mientras Anna les ve aburrida, y Ren vuelve a sus labores en el refrigerador

- Gracias, Yoh. – se separa de su amigo y le ve a los ojos, asintiendo

- ¿Traerás a Pirika…? – pregunta con discreción, mientras su prometida le prestaba atención frunciendo el ceño

- Yo… - Usui suspira, y alza la mirada, luego observa el techo, como si en él estuviera la respuesta.- Yoh, yo… -bufa y luego le ve a los ojos, negando- Yoh, Anna… yo… me vuelvo a Hokkaido. -dice finalmente, en seco, y calla. Todos se quedan en silencio.


	3. III

**Opio**

Capítulo III.

- Tú no puedes irte… -_murmuró Ren antes de que abandonara la cocina. Y yo no podía entender a qué se refería con eso. Menos tratándose de él._

_Abrazos, sonrisas melancólicas, palmaditas en la espalda y jugo de naranjas. La mirada oscura y reprobatoria de Anna sobre mí. Y Ren distante como siempre, impasible ante la jarra de leche que sostenía entre sus delgaduchas manos._

Así había sucedido todo, tal como recordaba Horo. Hace pocos instantes en la cocina. Estaban un poco conmovidos ante la inesperada noticia, pero lo apoyaban. O más bien: lo apoyaba. Anna no opinó, sólo le vio con esa desagradable indiferencia, y por parte de Ren tampoco se podía esperar mucho. No hizo nada hasta que él hubo asomado su puntiaguda y celeste cabeza por el marco de la puerta para abandonar la cocina. Ya sabemos lo enigmático del dicho del joven chino: "Tú no puedes irte"… no es que a Horo le haya parecido especialmente extraña la frase, si algo había aprendido en esos años era que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Ren Tao. Pero de todas formas era curioso. ¿A qué se habría referido?

Siguiendo con la despedida, Amidamaru le había "abrazado" mientras lloriqueaba al igual que su amo. ¡Qué parecidos eran! Y Bason era tan indiferente como Ren, nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Tamao hizo un estruendo cuando trató de servirle jugo, y sonrió avergonzada revelando que estaba realmente apenada por la decisión que hubo tomado.

Tras el pequeño recordatorio de su despedida, alzó las cejas, conforme, y dirigió su negra mirada a la ventana, luego de pensar bastante rato, y sentir como los sentimientos encontrados lo embargaban…

Iba a extrañar Funbari Onsen. Incluso iba a extrañar a Ren.

Volvió a recordar: rato después del anuncio llegó Ryuu y lo estuvo abrazando por mucho tiempo, hasta que el más joven comenzó a tornarse del color de su pelo, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas. Todos menos Ren y Anna. ¿Qué se traerían entre manos, siempre tan callados y distantes? De seguro tenían algo o pensaban en planes maquiavélicos para el exterminio de la sociedad y los emparedados de jamón, pensaba Horo. Pero probablemente, y más acertado de pensar, Ren y Anna tenían esas personalidades así de reservadas e introvertidas, y cuando tenían un problema no se lo decían a nadie. Y cuando estaban felices, tampoco. Por eso, insistía, de todas formas le había sorprendido la reacción de Tao: su extraño e inconexo murmullo.

Mejor sería alejar esos pensamientos obtusos de su aguda cabeza, y guardar lo poco y nada que tenía en una maletita. Sus artesanías, sus cintillos, su único kimono negro. Su tabla colgada a su espalda. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todo estaba listo y guardado, hasta lo difícil que iba a ser irse se lo guardó. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar un poco más, para volver a ver a su hermanita y probablemente, si tenía suerte, a toda la aldea de ainus. Dormiría, despertaría a la mañana siguiente, tomaría su empaque y se iría. Ojala sin despedirse para así no angustiarse. Después de todo habían sido casi tres años los que había compartido en ese dojo…

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que un peso aplastante caía encima de él con brusquedad, y al destaparse vio a un flamante Ryuu mirándolo, junto a más miradas pertenecientes a Yoh, Chocolove y Manta. Todas divertidas y traviesas. Incluso Ren estaba ahí, pero cruzado de brazos y como protestando porque no le habían dejado dormir.

- ¿Era necesario que fuera precisamente **Ryuu **quién se tirara encima mío? –reprobó a sus amigos, divertido, sobándose el costado, con un ojo entreabierto

**- Ryuu** era el más pesado. Y como sabemos que cuesta despertarte… -murmuró Manta, teórico

- Oye, que no es para tanto. Ni siquiera me había dormido… -

- ¿Creíste que te ibas a ir de aquí sin una despedida, Hotito? –le sonrío Yoh, demasiado amable

- …

- ¡Lo que oye'! Como te va' mañana, así tan rápido –ni que estuviera' escapando de alguien, chico- decidimo' con Yoh hacerte una "wena" despedi'a... –explico el negrito, encantado

- Ah… ¿y le pediste permiso a Anna y todo eso…?

- No, pero son detalles… -opinó Yoh y sonrió como de costumbre

- Opino lo mismo entonces… -sonrió mofándose y se incorporó junto a sus amigos. Sus verdaderos y queridos amigos. – Entonces¿a qué hora empieza el flirteo? –los vio, más entusiasta que de costumbre, mientras se quitaba la camiseta blanca para cambiarla por su habitual y colorido vestuario.

- ¿Flirteo? Yo nunca dije flirteo… -soltó Yoh, sonriendo

- ¡Flirteo, vamos a flirtear¡Excelente idea, Horo-Horo! –expresó sinceramente Ryuu, y hubiesen agradecido que no fuera tan sincero

- Tengo que conseguir una novia aquí aunque sea en el último día –dijo seguro y les guiñó el ojo

- ¿Nunca es tarde para ti, verdad…?

- No, Yoh. Nunca… -todos estallaron en carcajadas muy alegres, y cuando se hubo vestido, se abrigaron un poco y salieron.

Yoh llevaba un sobretodo anaranjado con su planta preferida bordada, unos pantalones doblados y unas gafas anaranjadas. Y por supuesto, a Anna del brazo. Chocolove iba con su extravagante vestuario de costumbre, sólo que ahora se había colgado un abrigo en los hombros. Con Ryuu no había caso, llevaba una horrible casaca de violeta chillón y unos pantalones blancos y aflautados.

¿Por qué tanto esmero en describir ropa?

Porque Horo se veía realmente bien. Tenía que estar pendiente de su apariencia si iba a salir a coquetear. Llevaba una sonrisa radiante y nostálgica. El cabello ya no tan tieso como siempre, pues dejaba que algunos mechones juguetearan en su frente, sosteniéndolos a penas con un cintillo con orejeras delgadas y de hebillas desatadas. Llevaba un gabán un poco inflado de un gris marengo, una camisa celeste, al igual que su bufanda.

Todos habían crecido tanto… estaban más altos, e irradiaban felicidad.

Por supuesto era como una marcha la que iba camino a la feria. Yoh, Anna, Chocolove, Ryuu, Manta jugueteando con un rarísimo aparatito tecnológico, Horo, muy sonriente, y finalmente Ren, algo más atrás. Tamao se había quedado en casa, aún trataba de mejorar sus dones adivinatorios. Faust había vuelto a Alemania junto a su amada Eliza. ¿Qué podría ser mejor…? Era casi como un año nuevo junto a sus amigos.

Ren, apartado y harto, miraba a los demás disfrutar de la serena y fría noche en la feria, que estaba bastante concurrida. Podía ver estanterías con caramelos, comida y manzanas confitadas, las favoritas de Anna. Podía ver a sus amigos conversando entusiastas sobre el paseo, se veían todos muy felices.

Pero él seguía con esas dudas extrañas, había sido impulsivo, no se había contenido como debía, y le había dicho a Horo eso que sintió tan repentinamente. "No puedes irte"… no podía irse. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué tenía que ser así¿Por qué no podía ir y decirle todo?... Ya llevaba tiempo sintiendo lo mismo, incluso en creces… caminó así, aburrido. Cansado y contrariado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su amplio y tibio abrigo color berenjena. Y la vida seguía igual. La **noche **seguí igual. Y su aliento acompasado jugaba con el aire, mezclándose poco a poco.

Horo seguía caminando más lentamente, excluyéndose del grupito que ya se había adelantado. A paso más rápido pues Anna le ordenaba al pobrecito Yoh que le comprara una manzana confitada. Todos charlaban tan alegre y espléndidamente, tan **poco **dificultosos… Realmente esto no le interesaba mucho a Ren, aunque sí lo envidiaba un poco… eso de tener tanta facilidad comunicacional y poder intercambiar opiniones como quién se cambia de calcetines.

Nunca había sido muy distraído, pero **justo **en ese momento, cuando **no** miraba hacia delante, sintió que chocaba pesadamente con una espalda… una espalda cubierta, "casualmente" por un gabán gris.


	4. IV

**Opio**

Capítulo IV.

Ante tal espléndida y sorpresiva distracción, Horo pierde el equilibrio y se tambalea. Ren cae de rodillas, necio por el golpe porque después de todo la espalda con que había chocado no era algo sutil y endeble.

- ¿Qu… qué sucedió…? –pregunta extrañado el pobre ainu, y voltea para ver al recién desplomado- ¿Ren…? –el aludido alza la mirada y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Bufa y se apoya en ambas manos para pararse del suelo. -¿Qué sucedió…?

- Podemos conversar más amenamente si te apartas de mi camino… -murmura y se levanta al ver que su "oponente" se hace a un lado

- Claro, claro… también puedes pedirlo más cordialmente – replica el interlocutor, asediado

- Creí que no era necesario explicarte con un dibujo que quería levantarme del piso. ¿No es acaso una acción normal luego de caerse? – le dice, tratándole como a un estúpido

- Oye… ¿qué te pasa? Tranquilízate… no es mi culpa que no te hayas fijado –

- Cállate… - dice, como punto final del asunto, parándose frente a él

- ¿Quieres salir a pelear? – se exaspera el japonés

- Nh…

- ¡Vamos afuera! – lo zamarrea de los hombros, para descolocarlo

- … Estamos afuera… - murmura harto

- ¡Tú siempre me contradices, Ren Tao! – le dice prácticamente rugiendo, y gira sobre sus talones para meterse las manos en los bolsillos y retirarse.

_¿Es que acaso era necesario discutir para cruzar un diálogo?_

_¿Es que acaso es necesario pelearse para tener un mínimo de contacto?_

De nuevo todo terminaba igual. Ambos peleados y sin querer hablarse. Horo por su parte se retira sulfurado, y Ren se queda solo… otra vez.

- Creo que deberíamos volver ya, Yoh…-

-Pero Horo¡recién llegamos! – Yoh le ve, algo curioso, mientras Anna observa todo misteriosamente y le da un mordisco al caramelo rojo de la manzana.

- Pero ya es muy tarde…

- No¡qué va! Son las nueve… -confirma Ryuu luego de ver su reloj

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Manta interroga dejando a un lado su palm

- Claro, claro… -Horo niega nervioso con las manos. Por supuesto que no le había afectado esa discusión que acababa de tener con Ren. Sí hoy era el último día que lo vería en mucho tiempo, y así era más fácil despedirse.

- Oye, oye chico… no te estás concentrando… - Ryuu se acerca y lo examina, curiosísimo, sin respetar el llamado "espacio personal

- ¿Y Ren¿dónde se metió ese chico? – Chocolove mira hacia todos lados, buscando un piquito violeta oscuro

- N… no está… se enfadó… - Horo frunce la boca y se cruza de brazos

- ¿Se pelearon otra vez? – Yoh le pregunta, y hace una mueca de melancolía

- ¡Fue él, te lo prometo!

- Pero Horo… - suspira-

-¡Pero Yoh¡Fue él¡Él se peleó conmigo!

- Iré a hablar con él… - le dice a su prometida, que asiente comprensiva pero no sonriente. Horo baja la cabeza, dolido. Siempre era lo mismo con Ren, nunca se cansaban de pelear y de enfrentarse, de desafiarse y acabar ambos agotados y enfadados.

- Mejor vamos a flirtear, Horín… - Ryuu le guiña un ojo y lo tironea de un brazo para acercarse a un grupo de chicas muy lindas y parloteadotas. – Hola chicas, mi amigo y yo queríamos invitarlas a un helado y… - Ryuu se sonroja al ver que todas dirigen su atención a… ¿él?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iríamos contigo…? – alza las cejas una. La más linda de ellas, que llevaba el pelo negro violáceo y grandes ojos turquesas.

- Yo…

- ¡Eh, peliazul¿Vienes…? – ante el intento de excusa avergonzada de Ryuu, la chica le niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Horo. Era una verdadera dirigente del grupo, pues con un solo gesto todas las demás chicas, que observaban ilusas al shaman más joven, se corrieron casi por arte de magia.

- Voy… ¿de qué hablas? – Horo frunce el ceño, y desvía la mirada, algo avergonzado.

- Vamos a comer algodones de azúcar… -suelta una carcajada ella, para animarlo. Horo le da una mirada desesperada a Ryuu quién se encoge de hombros, decepcionado.- Ven, no pasa nada… - le dice seria, cambiando repentinamente de expresión.

- Claro, vamos. Adiós Ryuu… - Horo se sonroja un poco, pues la chica rápidamente comienza a caminar a su lado, pero sin decir palabra alguna, era muy seria y dominante.

Ryuu se queda viéndolos un momento, hasta que las siluetas ya casi no se distinguen del resto de la multitud. Al menos Horo ya no estaba tan triste ni dolido. Pero él siempre se quedaba solo. ¿Tan mal estaba? Desvió su camino hasta llegar a Anna y Chocolove, éste último con una manzana plantada en el afro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – intenta quitarle el caramelo pegoteado del cabello

- Este imbécil y sus bromas aburridas, ya sabes… -contestó ella vagamente, pues él se mordía los labios y lloraba cascadas

- Pero doña Anna… hay formas y formas de pedirle que se calle…

- Es que no entiende. Además, Yoh no ha vuelto de su travesía con Ren…

- Pero eso no es culpa de Chocolove… -

- Cállate – contesta simplemente y se cruza de brazos - ¿Dónde se fue Horo?

- Se fue con una chica a comer algodones…

- … - se limita a alzar ambas cejas, pero luego cambia de opinión y apunta con un dedo un carrito de pulpitos asados – Tráeme de esos, quiero comer, tengo hambre. – le ordena-

- Sí, doña Anna,.. – Ryuu toma la manzana confitada por el mango y sale corriendo con Chocolove pegado. Anna los ve, reprobándolos con la oscura y enfadada mirada.

- Por otro lado, Horo y la chica caminaban silenciosamente por la feria. Ella miraba todos los puestos y vitrinas, con la mirada brillante, pero sin sonreír. Le recordaba a alguien…

- Y… ¿cómo te llamas?

- ¿Eh…?

- ¿Qué no me oíste? –niega con la cabeza, impaciente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Horokeu… ¿y tú?

- Horokeu… -piensa un momento- ¿y te dicen así?

- No, me dicen Horo-Horo… -le sonríe galantemente y le ofrece una mano. Ella la toma dudosa, conservando siempre la seriedad.

- Ya pronto tendrás tiempo de saber mi nombre… -dice ella, y Horo hubiese jurado que le sonrió, pero ella era tan misteriosa con esos ojos felinos, brillantes y detallistas, que mejor no valía la pena confiarse.

- Ahora… ¿vienes tú? –le sonríe él, recibiendo dos algodones de azúcar enormes y rosados que le entregaba el vendedor a cambio de un par de monedas.

- Claro… -murmura más para sí, y coge el dulce.

- Creo que tendremos mucho de que hablar… -le dice un anímico Horo, y como olvidando todos los altercados y emociones vividas en aquel día, le sonríe con mucha simpatía y caminan juntos a orillas del lago…

_¿Qué sucedería ahora…?_


	5. V

**Opio**

Capítulo V.

Y aunque detesto que aparezcan personajes extras, en esta historia es necesario un nuevo objeto que exprese las ideas y deseos de nuestro observado y evaluado personaje.

Como estaba dicho, ambos se sentaron a la orilla del lago, viendo fijamente –y casi inquietos- la luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas, irradiando seducción y gratitud hacia sus espectadores curiosísimos.

Entre tanta despedida, tanta tragedia y melancolía, Horo y la joven comenzaron a mirarse, un poco alicaídos, pero muy bien complacidos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, como si realmente estuviera inquieta.

Y es que todo había sido muy rápido, y desde el primer momento en que se vieron, hace ya un par de horas, se llevaron bien y se agradaron. De hecho, él sólo sabía que quería estar mucho más tiempo que ella. Se le estaba esfumando todo su viaje, ahora sólo quería quedarse a su lado. ¿Sería algo pasajero?

Se acercó, un poco tímido pero con un semblante seguro, y le sonrió. Ella intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero prefirió bajar la mirada y sacar una mota de su algodón de azúcar, para luego quedarse viéndola fijamente.

Ella le recordaba a alguien, pero era como una imagen distorsionada de ese alguien, como un anhelo que estaba lejano a concretarse, como algo ajeno a esa persona. Lo increíble era que con sólo darle una mirada ella reaccionaba tal y como lo haría el individuo recordado. ¿Quién sería?...

¿Qué importaba?

En un par de horas se iría a Hokkaido, y tal vez no volvería nunca. Así era como Horo Horo reunía valor, respirando un tanto agitado y pensando en millones de cosas para sus adentros. Sobre todo en el misterioso ser perpetuado.

Se acercó un poco más, sin lugar a dudas deseando algo más que verla, y ella retrocedió un poco invadida y asediada, pero no muy tarde cedió, corrió a un lado la golosina y cerrando los ojos, esperando que algo ocurriera.

Pero qué desfigurada visión. Pareciera ser que poco a poco el cerebro de Horo Horo comenzaba a recordar a quién le recordaba aquella niña. Y eso lo atemorizaba.

Se sonrojó ante la idea de lo que ocurriría en unos pocos segundos más. Tomó aire despacio, tomó el rostro de la chica con mucha suavidad, sin cerrar los ojos se acercó el último poco que quedaba, hasta sentir que ambas respiraciones chocaban.

Y no importaba que la narración no fuese detallada y fastuosa.

Sus labios rozaron los de la joven, para luego dar paso a un beso dulce e infantil. Y así avanzaron las cosas: ella por su parte le acarició detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo para sus adentros casi con maldad. Y él sólo trataba de desenredar las encrucijadas del recuerdo. Mientras, el beso continuaba, pleno… ¿pleno?

- Horo… -murmuró ella, luego de que él se separara con cuidado y le sonriera dulce. Estaba muy nervioso, pero eso no quería decir que no había disfrutado el encuentro.

- Supongo que… así suceden las cosas… -le sonrió confiado, y se rascó la cabeza, viéndola pacientemente.

- Eso estuvo… bien… -se atrevió a decir, y sin romper la máscara de seriedad en su rostro, profirió una sonrisa vaga pero satisfecha.

- Lo sé… -balbuceó él, y cerró los ojos al sentir un vago sentimiento de exaltación en su pecho. Le volvió a sonreír, pero sin ánimo. Aparentemente ya había recordado al tan reiterado objetivo.

- ¿Sucede algo…? –frunció el ceño, y sacó otra hilacha de su dulce, para distraerse mirándolo y posteriormente, llevándolo a su boca.

- Nada… -respondió él, sin pensar demasiado. Ya quería que todo terminara pronto. Aunque también deseaba otro beso de su acompañante, como para reafirmar lo recién pensado.

- Ah… -bajó la cabeza desconcertada, ahora no ocurría nada…

- No… ¡no quise decir eso! –se acercó a ella, y se disculpó con la mirada- Sólo… recordaba algo…

- ¿Algo…?

- Alguien… -corrigió, incómodo. Y se sonrojó al confirmarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes…?

- Nada. Lo que pasa es que me reñí con un compañero.

- Nh… -ella se limitó a verlo, sin comprender qué tenía que ver eso con lo recién ocurrido.

- Lo siento. Eso no venía al caso… -se disculpó por segunda vez en la noche, y desvió su negro mirar hacia la luminosa y amarilla luna. Ella había sido testigo de todo. Y no es que estuviera arrepentido, sólo que al relacionar al fin a la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba sumido en una terrible confusión. Le tomó la mano y la acarició lánguidamente, incomodándola.

- Horo yo… no quiero que creas que tienes un deber conmigo ni nada de eso… -se atrevió al fin, y extravió su profunda mirada al lago, que se veía negro y lóbrego.

- No digas eso, tú eres muy linda y agradable… -le sonrió él, inconciente. Como si todo se solucionara con sus irresistibles e infantiles sonrisas.

- No creí que lo sucedido iba a ponerte así…

- No es eso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo estoy. De verdad no te preocupes.

- … -bajó la mirada y se corrió el cabello del rostro. Ya se había acabado la delicia de algodón rosado.

- Yo… me iré mañana.

- ¿Cómo?

- No soy de aquí…

- Nh…

- Lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte. No tienes ningún tipo de deber ni compromiso contigo.

- Tú…

- Me gustas mucho.

- Nh… -bufó y se llevó la mano a la frente, la misma que antes acariciaba la fina mano de la chica.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver…? –se levantó ella, y se quedó viéndolo así, sentado.

- C… claro. Digo, espero que sí. Yo creo que volveré algún día… -se encogió de hombros y trató de encontrarse con la desolada mirada de tan seria jovencita.

- Entonces, esto no es un adiós. Es un "hasta pronto" –se despidió entre burlona y retozonamente.

- Nos vemos… -Horo se levantó y volvió a tomarla del rostro, remisamente.- Ahora debo irme… -le susurró, mientras se acercaba.- Fue un gusto conocerte. –agregó finalmente, y como si eso zanjara el asunto volvió a provocar un intimidante y grato roce entre sus labios, para besarla como despedida.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa vaga e indescifrable, dio media vuelta y tras dar un suspiro comenzó a caminar lentamente, jugueteando con su falda.

Y todas estas escenas fueron detalladamente contempladas por Ren Tao, que sin querer paseaba por entre los arbustos, pues quería acercarse al lago para pensar un rato, pero había detenido su deseo tras ver a tan peculiar y poco conocida pareja.

_Qué hiriente podía llegar a ser estar confundido y soñar despierto._

_Que angustioso el pensar que algún día sus voluntades se concretarían, como los de toda persona ilusionada._

Y es que él jamás se ilusionaba demasiado con algo, era poco soñador, serio y demasiado realista. Pero también era humano, y merecía de vez en cuando fantasear.

Ver a aquella persona en tanta confianza con una recién conocida, y verlos acariciándose y besándose había sido nefasto. Pero a pesar de aquello, como toda persona, se quedó curioseando, con ese inquietante lado masoquista que le hacía querer saber más, y añorar hacerse daño de esa forma. Ver cómo todas las ilusiones vas desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Y cómo todas las dudas, lentamente, iban esclareciendo. Era la fantasía más estúpida que había tenido en su vida, más que ser el shaman king, más que superar a su padre, más que cualquier cosa que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, incluso más que vencer a Yoh. Ahora iba a darse por vencido, declaradamente, por primera vez en su vida.

¿O no? No quería, pero ¿qué más pruebas quería? Horo definitivamente quería a esa chica. Vio por última vez su perfil bordeado por la luz de la luna, y convenciéndose a sí mismo, retrocedió unos pasos, se tapó la boca, sitiado, y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar, con todas sus expectativas por los suelos.

…

"_Y sin lugar a dudas, aquel ser recordado por Horo, muy a su pesar, era también, Ren Tao."_


	6. VI

**Opio**

Capítulo VI.

- Bueno... yo... ya debo irme, sin pensarlo más... -susurró Horo para sí, sintiéndose realmente deprimido. Intentaba no hacer ruido, y comenzó a guardar todo lo que quedaba de él en aquel lugar que tantos buenos recuerdos guardaba. Bajó la mirada, tristísimo. Sus negras pupilas irradiaban un melancólico brillo, dándole un temple taciturno y ausente.- Esto no debe ser tan deprimente, yo... no debo irme triste, tengo que estar feliz por todo lo vivido, amigos... -dijo, emocionado, mientras una sonrisita de soslayo se asomaba en sus labios.

Y así se quedó, contemplándolos a todos dormir en sus respectivos futones, sus compañeros de habitación que por esta noche eran más...

Ahí estaba Yoh dormido, muy acurrucado y envuelto en las sábanas, con una calma y dulce sonrisa en los labios. Horo notó un globito brillante y transparente que crecía y decrecía en su narina izquierda. Y sonrió al recordar tanto momentos vividos, al volver en el tiempo y vivir su acogida desde un principio, sin prejuicios ni cuestionamientos. Yoh Asakura, desde el primer día, su mejor amigo.

Y es que detestaba las despedidas, pero aún así gustaba de sonreír lánguido de vez en cuando al verlos.

Manta dormía arrinconado en un futón más pequeño que los demás, como era justo. De Manta no era mucho lo que sabía, pero ese pequeñín le causaba mucha gracia. Aunque nunca lo hacía, esta vez se había quedado de allegado, a causa de la hora en la que habían vuelto de la feria.

La feria de anoche, la despedida abstracta y el millar de confusiones y tormentos que le causaron. Tal vez, eso gatillaba más en su ida que la ausencia de Pirika. Sí, estaba huyendo como un maldito cobarde, pero más no quería pensar.

Ryu dormía con una sonrisa algo pervertida, murmurando cosas incomprensibles, con el torso destapado y los brazos extendidos. Pero qué tío, estaba de lo más complacido y no cabía en su felicidad. Horo ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida... ¿en quién pensaría?

Y ahí estaba, fastuoso.

Ren Tao.

Aquel nombre que tantos problemas le traía, yacía dormido, como todos. Sus blancas y frágiles mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el sueño apoyadas en la blanca almohada con extrema sutileza. Y sus manos finas, una bajo un cojín, y la otra sujetándolo con brusquedad.

Cuantas veces lo había visto dormido...

_¿En qué estás pensando, Horo Horo?_

Su ceño yacía fruncido incluso al dormir, y sus labios semi abiertos respirando acompasadamente el más tibio y dulce de los hálitos.

_¿En qué piensas, Horo Horo?_ Nunca supo por qué en ese instante sintió como si sus mejillas tomaban un intenso y acalorado rojo, como si todas las teorías que sacó esa noche en la que no durmió, mostraban en ese instante la más legítima prueba de que eran ciertas.

Y ahí seguía Ren, tan calmo... como si no fuera él. Era otro durmiendo. Sí, eso tenía que ser, que parecía otro.

Pero todos sabemos que no era cierto, Ren era el mismo que conocemos.

Y así seguimos con las malditas verdades que se van develando.

Su cabello morado, húmedo por la transpiración... y es que tal vez... "_anoche debió haber llegado más tarde_", pensaba Horo, deprimido pero no menos sonrojado. Y de pronto sintió una rabia incontenible al imaginarlo coqueteando con alguna chica en la feria, o comprándole golosinas, o quién sabe qué otras cosas.

Y así no dejaba de mirarlo, sintiéndose completamente hipnotizado y azorado, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se iba acercando más a él.

Y Ren seguía dormido, pero se movió, dejando al descubierto su brazo y una parte de su torso tan torneado y blanco. Y Horo sintió que estallaba, con la respiración cada vez más agitada.

Ahí se dio cuenta de cuenta de lo mucho que lo miraba, llevaba más de quince minutos viéndolo así, memorizando cada detalle, sabiendo que dentro de mucho no volvería a verlo despierto. Y cuando el sonrojo comenzaba a desvanecerse, regresó al instante para quedarse. Se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba y también de que no tenía motivos para hacerlo... era algo "inconciente", el no lo manejaba, lo tenía claro...

- Ren... -dijo, sin poder evitarlo, medio anonadado. Y al darse cuenta se alteró tanto que retrocedió unos pasos, se tapó la boca y se tropezó con la sábana. Por suerte no hizo mucha bulla y sólo rebotó en el futón de Ren, siendo menos dolorosa la caída al suelo. Y Ren se había remecido, por lo que estaba obligado a despertarlo para que no sospechara. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños- Ren despierta... -dijo entre dientes

- Nh... mmffh... -

- Oye Ren... -dijo con un hilito de voz, asustado. ¡Se estaba despertando!

- Amh... -volteó, dejando su cara totalmente a la vista. Aún no abría los ojos, pero reconoció inmediatamente la voz chillona que lo despertaba. Y luego sintió una mano fría tomándolo del hombro, para zamarrearlo.

- DESPIERTA!

- QUÉ DEMONIOS! -gritó Ren, ante tal impaciente grito del impulsivo puercoespín azul.

- Que... Ren... -abrió los ojos negros de par en par, haciendo sonrojar a su compañero recién despertado. Quitó su mano del hombro tibio que sostenía, y la llevó detrás de su espalda.

- Miserable... -se limitó a decir el más bajito, tapándose hasta debajo de la nariz, escondiendo así de manera eficaz, sus acaloradas mejillas.

- Ren... -rogó Horo, y bajó la mirada, fingiendo estar muy apenado. Luego sonrió divertido y burlón, clavando su mirada cálida fijamente en las doradas pupilas de tan enojado chinito.

- Mfh... aarrgghh... -el susodicho, harto se llevó la mano a un ojo y bufó inquieto- ¿qué quieres, imbécil?

- Yo... -se mordió el labio inquieto, no sabía que estúpida excusa inventar. En eso la inspiración divina llegó a su mente ida, y abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer que_ no tenía dinero para irse... y se había olvidado de aquello_. ¡La excusa perfecta!- Ren yo... no tengo dinero para irme...

Ante esta oración, los ojos de Ren brillaron y una sonrisa inmediata se dibujó en sus labios, cubiertos con las sábanas. En eso negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en la cama rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

- Y POR QUÉ MIERDA ME DESPIERTAS A MÍ, TARADO! -le gritó, como expresando toda su felicidad en esa agresiva puesta en acción. Horo de inmediato le tapó la boca, sintiendo bajo sus dedos esos suaves labios.

Demonios, _¿en qué estás pensando de nuevo, Horokeu?_

- Sshh...-

Ren al principio se quedó quieto al sentir al ainu tan cerca, estaba tan confundido. Pero pronto comenzó a forcejear para librarse.

- ¡Ya suéltame! -le gritó en un susurro.

- Entonces cállate... no hagas ruido, tiburón. -

Al verse en la oportunidad de su vida y tener la mano de Horo tan cerca, y contener tanta rabia, Ren no halló nada mejor que morderle.

- AHHH ESTÚPIDO PELIMORADO CABEZA DE PINCHO!

- Cállate, puercoespín inepto... -le susurró sin titubear, y de inmediato volteó a comprobar si todos seguían dormidos. Horo se vio sin nada que decir, y de alaraco sólo agitaba su mano en el aire.

- Tú siempre quieres pelear...-

- Eso es porque te detesto...-

- Yo te odio más... agghh... -cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Muy en el fondo estaba feliz de estar intercambiando palabras -por muy tremendas y socarronas que fueran- con Ren.

- Erizo... -le dijo, viéndolo de soslayo

- Tiburón -le sacó la lengua

- ¡Cabeza de espátula!

- Tenedor parlante...

- ¡Cuernudo!

Ambos se cruzan de brazo y se dan la espalda, gruñendo.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué mierda me despertaste a mi?

- No veo más millonarios en esta habitación... -observó, serio

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te daré limosnas, imbécil?

Horo no respondió, estaba muy ocupado mirándole los labios, descaradamente. Negó con la cabeza como para sacudir esos pensamientos, y su mente justificó todo con un _"sí, por eso lo miraba tanto, porque en mi inconciente sabía que me faltaba dinero y **tenía** que **recurrir **a él"_

- No pongas esa cara de imbécil... -

Horo se sobresaltó y sonrió como estúpido.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ya nos despertaste a todos¡Eres tan bullicioso y extravagante que no puedes pasar desapercibido!

Y se inclinó junto a Ren, de vuelta a taparle la boca, y el primero a taparle de insultos.

-Cállate, Ren Tao... -bisbeó en su oído, y luego lo soltó y se levantó.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? -preguntó Manta, despertando de malhumor.

- Ahhh... no te vayas mi Horito... -saltó Ryuu a abrazarlo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran pesadamente sobre Ren.

- No tengo dinero para irme, Yoh... -siseó Horo sin aire, viendo que Yoh dejaba un bostezo de lado para sonreír como habitualmente. Ryuu lo estaba asfixiando, y él continuaba encima de Ren, tapándole la boca.

Y así se escuchó hasta en China la paliza que le dio Ren luego de crecido su cuernito de cabello.

Y un millar de insultos y gente saltando en las camas de otros, mientras Ren corría tras Horo hasta el cansancio, y todos observaban entre divertidos y preocupados, esperando que de una vez pararan.

- Yaaa... ¡DETÉNGANSE! -gritó Manta, soprendiéndolos a todos con ese humor tan extraño.

- ¡DILE A ÉL!

- ¡QUE NO!

- ¡INFELIZ!

- ¡TE DETESTO, VETE LUEGO!

- ¡TE ODIO, CABEZA DE ALETA!

- ¡BASTA! -dijo alguien al fin, más autoritaria que el mismísimo Zeus.

- Anna... -todos voltearon a ver cómo llegaba Anna, con un humor de los mil demonios.

- ¡Terminen con el alboroto, por su culpa me he despertado!

- Lo siento, Anna... -murmuró Ren entre dientes y se sentó en su futón.

- ... No te enojes, Annita... -dijo Horo, acercándose a ella y palmeándole la espalda.

Y en consecuencia recibió un fuerte manotazo.

- Ya quédense tranquilos todos, a ver si me dejan dormir los muy inconcientes... -dice a todos los perplejos habitantes de la habitación, y se va.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora...? -lloriqueó el ainu, luego de que la chica más malhumorada de Japón se fuera a su respectivo dormitorio.

- Podemos... buscar soluciones Hoto, no te desesperes, amigo... -aportó Yoh

- ... Puedes quedarte hasta que juntes el dinero, pelota, es **lógico**... -"_era más de lo que esperé decir_" pensó Ren luego de dar una posible y excelente solución.

- ¿No tienes mejores ideas, tiburón?

- Ya cállate puercoespín...

- Cabeza de aleta...

- Tenedor andante

- ¡Pincho gruñón! -le sacó la lengua

- Pelearemos...

- Ya basta, chicos... así no llegaremos a nada-

Ryuu, que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca más que para bostezar, se aclaró la gargante y sonrió radiante.

- Ya sé lo que haremos, don Yoh...

- ¿Tienes una idea, Ryuu?

- Nos vamos en el camión de Billy hasta el terminal más cercano a Hokkaido, y ahí los pasajes del viaje debieran ser mucho más baratos que en los de acá...

Todos -menos Ren y Horo- sonrieron ante la solución, y luego comenzaron a levantarse para arreglar en el más breve tiempo el problema que atareaba al joven snowboarder.

- ¿Entonces, todos me irán a dejar en el camioncito ese de Billy otra vez...?

- Sip, Hoto-Hoto... -le sonrió Yoh, siempre tan resplandeciente y optimista

- Imbécil, es la octava vez que te lo explicamos

- Oh, qué bien... -murmuró sin dar crédito a sus oídos, y le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente feliz a su tan odiado rival

- Llegará pronto, así que alisten las cosas... -anunció Ryuu, mientras terminaba de lavar unas tazas del desayuno.

- Chicos, hay un problema... -dijo Yoh, luego de terminar de ordenar, mientras Anna lo llevaba colgando de su collar azul de cuentas- No puedo ir, tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites con Annita... -sonrió avergonzado, mientras la hermosa chica lo miraba desafiante

- No hay problema Yoh, tú ve tranquilo, los demás se ocuparán de acompañarme... -le sonrió Horo, melancólico.

- Yo... debo irme a casa, adiós... -Manta se despidió y salió por la puerta principal.

- Annita... ¿puedo ir...? -lloriqueó Yoh

- Ya te dije, Yoh...

- Pero...

- Tu abuela nos lo encargó especialmente

- De acuerdo... -se levantó y se acercó a Horo, quedando de frente a él.

- No te preocupes por eso, será un breve trayecto y ya, es mejor así... detesto las despedidas... -le dijo Horo, apenado

- Amigo... -sonrió Yoh y se acercó más para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Horo sonrió incómodo y le devolvió el abrazo. No sabía por qué sentía que sería el último en mucho tiempo.

Ren sólo... bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. ¿Estaba... celoso?

- Nunca olvides que siempre estarás aquí con nosotros, y estaremos para lo que tú quieras. Te apreciamos muchísimo, Hoto... -le dijo al fin, soltándolo.

- Gracias, Yoh...

- Ya, ya... basta de azúcar, ustedes cansan. Adiós Horo, ten un buen viaje. -cortó Anna, llevándose a Yoh con su collar, que seguía moviendo la mano en un signo de adiós.

- Sólo quedamos nosotros, Ryuu... -

- Claro Horito, no hay problemas.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras Ren seguía amurrado en un rincón, apoyando la espalda en una muralla. Nadie le había preguntado si quería ir.

Y entonces llegó Billy, sonriendo y haciendo no sé qué cosas con su amigo Ryuu, y mientras Ren y Horo subían al asiento de atrás, sólo oían sonidos que lograban incomodarlos.

- Amigo, cuanto te extrañé, no sabes lo que... -y un sin fin de bla blás incomprensibles para nuestros jóvenes shamanes.

Y cada vez todos nos impacientábamos más, y Billy se dignó a conducir sin parar de conversar con su querido amigo del copete.

Horo estaba sumamente aburrido, y entonces sacó una pelotita pequeña para juguetear durante el trayecto, lanzándola de un lado a otro.

Ren iba furioso, sabemos por qué.

Y cuando Ryuu y Billy se bajaron a una gasolinera para comprar bebidas, Ren y Horo al fin se quedaron solos. Pero el último seguía jugueteando con esa estúpida pelota saltarina, que justo fue a parar junto a Ren, quién la tomó entre sus manos, harto del jueguito, y la escondió en algún lugar.

- Tú patético jueguito me tiene cansado, pelota

- Devuélvemela, Ren Tao

- No lo haré

- Vamos, te prometo que ya acabo

- No

- Ren... -le vio con cara de corderito degollado, haciendo dudar al ahora sonrojado chino.

- Oblígame... -lo desafió, alzando las cejas. Esto al principio descolocó un poco a Horo, quién se acercó sigilosamente y llevó sus dedos a la cintura del otro.

- Si es eso lo que quieres... -se encogió de hombros y Ren no cabía en su bochorno

- ¿Q-qué... dem-mon-nios...?1 -jadeó, encogiéndose

- ¡COSQUILLAS, JAJAJA! -gritó y comenzó a mover sus dedos por sobre la ropa del otro, esforzándose por hacer que soltara una carcajada y consigo la pelotita.

- AHHH PELOTA AHÍ NO! SUÉLTAME MISERABLE!

- Oblígame... -repitió, riendo a mandíbula batiente. A veces era bastante conveniente dejar de pensar en las desventajas de un asunto determinado, más conveniente aún revolcarse con Ren en los asientos de una camioneta para jugar a hacerse cosquillas.

- ¡HORO SUÉLTAME!

- Jaja, no...

- ¡AHORA!

- ...

- ¡YA BASTA! -dijo, y como si fuera poco, al fin soltó una carcajada ahogada. Y Horo sintió cómo de pronto sentía nervios... nunca había visto reír así a su enemigo, y mucho menos a costa suya. Ren entendió el mensaje y de inmediato su rostro tomó la seriedad habitual. Lástima, lo estaba pasando de lo mejor. Dándose cuenta de que no había tomado las medidas adecuadas, tomó la bendita pelota y la tiró con fuerza en el rostro del chico.

- ... Ouch...-

- Miserable...

Y así seguían ocurriendo incómodas situaciones en la camionetita de Billy, que ya prácticamente iba distraído y no hablaba mucho más con Ryuu, pues este rápidamente iba siendo vencido por el sueño.

Ren miraba por la ventana, no entendía las razones de apretujarse tanto si era tan amplio. Sus mejillas iban tremendamente azareadas, se sentía morir.

Y no era para menos; Horo iba quedándose dormido, cabeceando muy cerca suyo. **Demasiado**, si lo preguntaban. Hasta que al fin se quedó dormido, apoyando su cabeza cómodamente en el estrecho hombro de Ren, que lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Ren frunció la boca, pensando en las injusticias de la vida, y pensando en lo terrible que se sentía ese calor sofocante, y ese aire caliente y "molesto" que despedía Horo junto a su cuello. Ese maldito bodoque siempre lograba ponerlo así, lograba hacerlo mirar a cualquier lugar, lograba despegar del cemento sus zapatos, lograba soflamarlo y hacer que su corazón latiera más fuerte que en un enfrentamiento de vida o muerte. Y eso no era mucho decir.

- Oye Horo... -gruñó Ren, le incomodaba sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, se le hacía incómodo sentirse tan bien y eufórico, no cabía en tanta felicidad.- Despierta, pelota... -susurró, mientras intentaba sacudir su hombro, levemente. Si bien, era cierto que nunca quería que ese jueguito de respiraciones acompasadas no terminaba, no podía permitirse servir de colcha a un imbécil, tenía dignidad.- Horo... -volvió a decir, pensando en ese nombre que tanto... en fin, sólo lo dijo, y el dormido respondió con gruñidos y balbuceos sin sentidos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tan tranquilo, y esa sonrisa le quedaba tan bien en los labios, que se resignó a seguir intentándolo- Miserable... -bisbeó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, relajando el ceño. Se sentía de lujo sentir ese perfume tan cerca.

Y así transcurrió todo el viaje, así de perfecto estaba siendo el día, cuando...

- Chicos, ya llegamos... -dijo un desanimado Ryuu

- ¿Tan rápido...? -bostezó Horo, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

- Sí... durmiendo el trayecto se hace corto. Aquí tienes algo de dinero... -le entregó un papel.- Don Yoh me pidió que se lo entregara, antes de irse con doña Anna...-

- Gracias, Ryuu... -gimoteó Horo

- N-no... no estés triste, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Horito... -Ryuu lo abrazó paternalmente, muy apenado.

- Vamos Ryuu... -palmeó Billy. Ren seguía en otro planeta, desviando la mirada y moviendo los dedos inquietantemente.

- Espera aquí, iré a comprar algo con Billy...-

- No te preocupes... -Horo soltó a Ryuu y lo vio caminar junto a su amigo hacia un local cercano. Susurró adiós casi para sí, y movió la mano.

Ren se quedó viéndolo, mientras apoyaba la espalda en una pared, y fingía estar con un humor de mil demonios aunque realmente se sentía morir. Y estaban solos esperando un bus. Y estaban solos mirándose con tristeza casi indiscriminada...

Tao desvió la mirada, y volvió a inexpresar sentimientos, a fruncir el ceño y a gruñir necedades. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PODÍA DECÍRSELO TODO DE UNA VEZ¿qué acaso no era tan valiente y decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, sin importar la reacción de su interlocutor¿a qué mierda le tenía tanto miedo?

_Al rechazo..._

Metió la mano a su bolsillo, y extrañamente, en un lugar recóndito encontró un pequeño caramelo de durazno. Alzó las cejas y se quedó viéndolo, como si fuera el objeto más importante de toda su vida. Le quitó el papel y se lo llevó a la boca, no tenía nada más que hacer, intentar hacer corto ese maldito lapso de tiempo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

Y el lugar seguía desierto.

Y Horo de pronto se acercó, inadvertido. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se quedó viéndolo, casi burlón, como un niño que pronto va a pedir un juguete de navidad...

- ¿Ren...? -preguntó, inseguro, como quién golpea despacito una puerta.

- Nh... -ni siquiera lo miró

- ¿Me das uno de esos...? -volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez tímidamente, como si de eso pendiera un futuro reto, o una discusión terrible.

Ren ni siquiera lo miró, y mostró entre sus dientes el insospechado caramelito. Se encogió de brazos, burlón, como diciendo "idiota, este es el único que tengo".

Horo no halló nada mejor que acercársele, omitiendo espacios personales y todas esas cosas. Obviando que lo que tenía enfrente no era una pared, sino Ren Tao. Sonrió como pidiendo disculpas, luego se encogió de hombros también, apoyó su mano en la pared, juntó sus labios con los del otro, y despistado, ante tal acción impensada, se robó el dulce de la boca de su cercano y se entretuvo un momento rozando su nariz con la otra, posicionó sus labiosbordeando perfectamente a los desconocidos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sin ser un beso. O tal vez sí, o un _ademán de beso._Disfrutaba gustando de él, y Ren se quedaba estático como nunca, dejándose hacer.

Pero ya debía detenerse, llegaba el bus.

Sonrió atontado al separarse de su "cómplice", y sonrió alegremente.

-_ Adiós...-_

Los sonrojos y las palabras estaban demás. Y después de todo, ese caramelo era el objeto más importante de su vida...

_Y se iba de sus manos..._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

n/A: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, REN TAO...**

Lamento haberme explayado tanto. Perdón por los signos de exclamación junto a las mayúsculas, el formato no me permite ponerlos como se me place.


	7. VII

**Opio**

Capítulo VII.

Siempre todo al revés del mundo. Tenía que ir rápido a la cocina a tomarse un café para dormir bien. Aunque… el café suele despertar a las personas, pero para él todo es al revés. A él le da sueño, lo relaja.

En fin, volviendo al café, pensó en ir a la cocina para prepararlo. Claro si es que alcanzaba a llegar antes de que Anna lo sorprendiera y posteriormente le interrogara.

Pero hasta en eso era todo al revés. Anna no solía andar controlándolo a él, tal vez confiaba más en su cordura que en la de los otros habitantes…

Qué irónico.

Justo cuando se sentía más loco. Todo el día sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, o imaginar al menos qué demonios iba a suceder después. Todo el día llevándose los dedos delgaduchos y largos a los labios, sonriendo, sintiéndose regaladamente eufórico y luego… toda la desgracia junta que comenzaba a maquinar su cabeza.

Café, con mucha azúcar. Sacó un tazón del estante de vajillas, el café en polvo, el frasco de azúcar, la cuchara. ¡El agua caliente! No podía olvidarla.

¿En qué mierda pensaba…?

En **quién **mierda pensaba.

Ese estúpido y desgraciado momento volvía a hilarse en su mente, a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿No estaba llevándolo todo a un extremo?... Eso ¿qué importaba? Ren Tao siempre era extremista. Solía serlo y se caracterizaba por ello.

¿No estaba siendo exagerado?

Al carajo. Era lo que su protervo instinto le indicaba, lo que los jodidos sentimientos empezaban a despertar en él. ¿Se llamaba así? Al demonio. ¿Eran esos realmente sentimientos? A la mierda.

El agua hirvió, el sonrió mecánicamente, con un dejo de desquicio. Esa sonrisa de soslayo que siempre asustaba a sus enemigos.

El café, cucharada a cucharada en la taza, cayendo partícula a partícula. Ese color marrón tan característico. ¿Cuántas cosas caracterizaban a Horo?

Volvió a sonreír, pero ahora alocado. Le gustaba eso que estaba descubriendo, pero no dejaba de inquietarlo. O mejor digamos que ya lo tenía asumido, siempre tan equívoco. Siempre llevándole la contraria al mundo… Y ese sabor a error que había probado unas horas antes lo perturbaba tanto… lo extasiaba tanto. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No más.

Al fijar sus doradas pupilas en lo que estaba haciendo se dio cuenta de que había tirado el café por todo el contorno de la taza. Lo mismo con el azúcar. En esos momentos podría haber sido un perfecto maestro de "cómo preparar un café pensando en otra cosa".

Mucha azúcar. Sí. Dulce.

Comenzó a agregar más azúcar al café. Cristal por cristal caía casi en cámara lenta, ante sus áureos e idos ojos. Desde que recordaba le había gustado muy dulce. Algo extraño, pues lo amargo nunca le había desagradado. Pero lo dulce le atraía de sobremanera. Lo apacible. Horo.

De nuevo la misma conclusión, no necesitaba fregarla más en su necia mente.

De nuevo la tendalada de azúcar y café. ¿Qué importaba? Tamao de seguro mañana limpiaría con gusto para él. Sí.

Sonrió. Un día con más sonrisas de las que recordaba. Inspiró todo el vapor que despedía el cálido líquido. Ese aroma tan típico y agradable. ¿A quién podía disgustarle el aroma a café?

¿Qué mierda importaba eso?

Sonrisas. De nuevo. No más. **Basta.**

Era tan estúpido mantener con vida ese mundito de jugarretas que su mente urdía. Todo era muy simple, más de lo que parecía. Debió pensar antes así, más frío. Horo **no **estaba, y punto.

…

…

"¿Y alguien me podrá explicar qué mierda me pasó…?"

- Ugh…

Un balbuceo débil y endeble, sin fuerzas. El pretexto de estar cansadísimo mientras era asfixiado por un efusivo abrazo de Pirika.

- Hermanito, hermanito ¡qué bueno que ya estás aquí! –saltaba la hermosa niña de un lado a otro, más alegre de lo que quería estar.

- Pirika¿cómo estás? –trató de hacerse el ánimo y mostrarle buena cara. Pero sus labios no pudieron más que arquearse un poco para dar origen a una sonrisa fingida y graciosa al mismo tiempo: los párpados pesaban. La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Estoy… bien, por supuesto. Tonto. Si serás tarado. ¿No ves que ya es tarde y estás cansado? -apuntó a su hermano en la nariz, indagadora-Aunque puedo **adivinar** que realmente no es eso lo que te pasa, pero no me engañes con esas sonrisas de rana.

- ¿Rana?

- Ajá… -le saca la lengua, se acerca y vuelve a abrazarlo, ahora con más sutileza.- Te extrañé mucho, hermano.

- Y yo a ti… -bufó y ahora sí le sonrió con sinceridad, intentando hacer a un lado todos los inflexibles pensamientos.

- Ya sabes lo de mamá y papá. No están. Han viajado de nuevo y de seguro vuelven en un mes. ¿Estarás hasta esa fecha?

- Creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que me muera… -dice sin ánimos, apoya sus manos en las rodillas y se inclina para sentarse.

- ¿…? –ella lo ve curiosa, acercándose cada vez más inquisidora- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo nada?

- Exactamente eso es lo que pasó: nada –murmuró confuso- Por eso me vine. Y por cobardía. –agregó.

- ¿Hao te ofreció un enfrentamiento? –se acercó más y frunció la boca y el ceño, en modo de regaño.

- No Pirika. No tengo ni idea de dónde andará Hao ahora… -suspiró y se llevó una de las manos a la frente, apartando algunos mechones del celeste cabello que se escapaban del lazo.

- ¿Entonces¿A qué más le puedes temer¿Es Anna?

- No… -soltó una carcajada y desvió la negra mirada.- Realmente no es nada importante. Además, aunque me cueste aceptarlo –le sacó la lengua- también extrañaba mucho a mi fastidiosa hermanita.- Ante esto Pirika se limitó a apretar los párpados y darle un coscorrón para luego abalanzarse sobre él.-

- Bueno, ya tienes claro que tendrás que contármelo todo apenas descanses… -le guiñó el ojo- Y ya sabes que no te escaparás de mis ahora sofisticados entrenamientos; leí varias revistas de training y esas cosas que ya sabes, así que prepárate hermanito.

Horo sólo la vio de soslayo y frunció la boca. Luego se apaciguó, desparramándose en el futón y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Enseguida te preparo la comida para que te duermas lo antes posible¿quieres? Uy… ¿qué me pasa que ando tan buena? –se rascó la cabeza. Él como respuesta sólo negó, abrió los ojos pidiendo descanso. O tal vez soledad. Y luego sonreírle dulcemente y suspirar.

- No hay como estar en casa… -alcanzó a balbucear él. Pirika quedó desconcertada ante la rara reacción de su tan conocido hermano que jamás se resistía a una comida.

- Entonces ¡PARTISTE A DORMIR! –comienza a dar órdenes para ver si –valga la redundancia- todo volvía a ponerse en orden y Horo volvía a ser Horo. Pero antes de darse cuenta de que había terminado de decir "dormir", miró al jovencito recién llegado y no pudo hablar más al verlo profundamente dormido. No le quedó otra más que encogerse de hombros, sonreír y cubrirlo con una manta. "Si era eso lo que quería…". Eso sí la incertidumbre no abandonaba esa azul cabeza. Estaba segura de que algo le había pasado a su adorado hermanito. Y esa idea nadie se la iba a quitar de la cabeza.

Esperó a que la chica saliera de la habitación, se sentó en la cama, miró hacia el techo y soltó un bufido. Suspiró. Inmediatamente un fuerte rubor se fue a sus mejillas, estaba teniendo problemas y…

- ¿HERMANO NO QUIERES OTRA FRA…-- ¿no que estabas durmiendo? –interrumpió Pirika entrando indiscretamente a la habitación, con una pila de frazadas que le tapaban el rostro. Horo muy urgido extendió los brazos y se fue de bruces, cerrando automáticamente los párpados y fingiendo que roncaba.- Juraría que te vi despierto… -murmuró para sí la chica, dejó las sábanas sobre un futón cercano y se rascó la cabeza.- Bueno, de todas formas ahí están las sábanas de tu cama –sonrió dudosa, caminó lento hacia la puerta corrediza y la cerró.- Buenas noches… -dijo al fin y salió, dejándolo solo nuevamente. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Mañana sería un día perfecto para interrogarlo. Bostezó y se fue a dormir.

Otro bufido aún más extenso, un impulso y estaba sentado de nuevo, mirando el techo. Lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y que si llevaba esa cara, era por la preocupación y el cuestionamiento de lo que había hecho esa tarde. Sí, porque ÉL lo había hecho.

A pesar de todo, sonrió. Y su semblante no abandonaba el rosado.

- Te voy a extrañar… -susurró muy bajito, mientras se quitaba el saco, quedando así sólo con una camiseta negra sin mangas, y unos bermudas azul oscuro. Se levantó del futón a medio hacer y le puso las sábanas que había dejado Pirika. Buscó unos cojines en el armario y juntó la ventana. Hacía calor. Tenía calor. ¿Calor en Hokkaido? Soltó una carcajada y se tapó rápido la boca para no ser oído por su curiosa hermana. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba cada día más loco.

Y tenía hambre. Tanta hambre tenía que incluso hubiese comido comida china. Se sonrojó otra vez y se quitó el listón del cabello. Buscó en su bolso uno blanco y se lo amarró dejando al descubierto algunos mechones.

¡Qué hambre!

Se llevó las manos al abdomen, debajo de la camiseta. Cara de reprobación. Hambre, hambre, hambre. El estómago aullaba.

Gruñó despacio y se posicionó en el futón tendido en el suelo de madera. ¿Cómo iba a dormir con hambre? De seguro iba a dedicar toda la noche a pensar en incongruencias con respecto a la titulada "chiflada acción del día". El premio se lo había ganado el robo del tan bien ponderado dulcecito ese. Que tan tibio le había durado un rato mientras iba en el ómnibus. Claro, así se acentuaba lo que había hecho dándole mayor duración, y más ganas de continuar. Pero no iba a devolverse, no tenía tanto valor.

Aunque se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Ren también ardían; hasta hubiese jurado que había respondido al… ¿pseudo-beso? Sí, porque eso no había sido un beso. No señor. Él, Horo Horo, no había besado a un chico.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras sentía que el calor volvía a su mejilla, más espeso que nunca. Y volvía para quedarse.

Apretó los puños, los párpados, y los dientes.

Qué rabia.

No podía aceptar algo tan simple: **Ren lo traía loco.**

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante el pensamiento. **No era cierto, no podía serlo.** ¿O lo era?... ¡Claro que lo era! Soltó una carcajada ante tal verdad y volvió a cubrirse la boca, pero ahora con el cojín.

Ren siempre lo traía loco, le desesperaba. Le caía mal. Ahí estaba toda la verdad.

Y simplificando todo, tenía que aceptarlo: Estaba loco por volver a besarlo.

…

Tantos pensamientos difíciles comenzaban a cansarlo, haciendo que sus párpados volvieran a pesar como en la llegada, dibujando una sutil y dulce sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa casi cómplice, o complacida. O conforme tal vez¿quién podía saberlo?

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la colcha, sonrió demasiado feliz.

Le gustaba un chico. Por primera vez le gustaba alguien realmente y era un chico. Algo tan en contra de sus principios le ponía los nervios de punta, pero no podía dejar de reír. Porque era el único chico que le había gustado en toda su vida. El primero y el último, pues no podían dejar de atraerle las chicas, como era natural.

Sin embargo no podía negar que le atraía a más no poder…

"Pero que tocadito que estás, Horo…"

¿Lo aceptaría alguna vez¡¡Pero si ya lo estaba aceptando!

Suspiró, bostezó, sonrió de nuevo. Se rascó la cabeza, comenzó a caer dormido, relajándose un poco más, imaginando cosas agradables. Imaginando lo que le gustaba. Ren.

Y se durmió…

Horo también era un chico al revés de los cristianos. Estaba donde nadie estaba. Tan extraño era que se destapó entero con el frío que hacía, y dormía tan contenta, con una expresión casi inocente, si no fuera porque se trataba de él. Era más bien infantil.

Lo que pasó lo estaba preocupando hasta en sueños, aunque fingiera que no era así.

Tomó la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza. Dormido. Al revés de cómo debe funcionar: las almohadas se ocupan debajo de la cabeza.

Era cómico verlo, gruñendo y murmurando cosas que sólo él comprendía, durmiendo.

…

Y a la mañana siguiente el sol débil entrando por las hendiduras de la ventana, dándole un toque ligero y limonado a toda la habitación.

Horo Horo despertó con la misma almohada aprisionada fuertemente entre sus brazos, y un poco encogido entre las plegadas sábanas; una sonrisa de satisfacción medio babosa en los labios, el rostro tibio y azareado. Murmurando con un hilito de voz…

- Ren… -


	8. VIII

**Deseo Incontrolable**

Capítulo VIII.

No puede ser que soportes tanta soledad, o que la hayas soportado… después de todo, eso se te ha ido pasando con el tiempo, con nosotros…

¿Conmigo?

Me gustaría pensar que sí. Desde que alguien me dijo cuánto ocultaban esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustan, creo que comencé a caer en este abismo tan feliz.

Pero a veces no es tan feliz, porque cada día me convenzo más de lo imposible que es que lo que quiero ocurra…

¿Cuánto ocultas? ... ¿Me beneficiará…?

Estoy cansado de que todo lo que vivo sea un sueño. Estoy cansado de extrañarte, extraño tu impulsividad, tu cara de enojo…

Soltó una carcajada y se tapó un ojo, con una burlesca expresión en el rostro.

- ¿En qué piensas, hermano…? –Pirika le sonrió y se acercó a él, con un tazón de chocolate caliente entre sus manos cubiertas de mitones.

- Mh… -salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y éstos sólo se expresaron en un acuarelado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Cuéntame… -le invitó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- ¿…? –juntó los dedos y bufó, frunciendo el ceño- No es nada…

- Es acaso… ¿piensas en papá y mamá?

Horo sólo negó con la cabeza, casi sin inmutarse de su extraño juego de dedos.

- Llegaste muy extraño¿sabes? –sorbió un poco del tazón y se lo entregó a él.

- ¿Extraño¿Cómo extraño?

- Usualmente no eres tan callado y pensativo, hermanito… -le sacó la lengua

- … -evadió el comentario sorbiendo también.

- Si no quieres contarme está bien… -bajó la mirada- sólo no me mientas…

- ¿De qué hablas, Pirika…? –desvió la mirada. Comenzó a tomarle el peso de la gravedad del asunto. ¿Tanto se estaba evidenciando la preocupación que tenía?

- Estás muy preocupado, y me gustaría ayudarte. Hace tiempo no nos vemos y es normal que hayas cambiado, pero sé que estás preocupado por algo, y desconozco por qué. –suspiró y se sentó a lo indio, junto a su hermano.

- No sé qué decirte… -se encogió de hombros e intento sonreírle.

- Muy simple: lo que sientes.

- Yo…

- ¿Es acaso que te viniste obligado acá…?

- N-no. ¡Por supuesto que no¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo vine porque… te extrañaba…

- Y no es que lo evidencies demasiado, Horo. Pareciera ser que estás todo el día en la luna, como soñando. Si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado…

- Un tazón cayó al suelo, despacio. Despacio sólo porque no estaba muy lejos de él. Chocolate caliente derramado en los pantalones de Horo.

- ¡Ajá! –exclamó la chica, triunfante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Horo estaba mudo y con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

- ¿Así que estás enamorado? Tendrás que contarle a tu adorada hermanita cómo es la chica que te gus--

Y se vio interrumpida por las nerviosas manos del chico, que tomaban el tazón roto y temblaban de arriba abajo. "Cómo es **la chica** que te gusta…"

- Vamos hermanito, enamorarse no es el fin del mundo. Siempre quisiste tener una novia… ¿ya pasó algo entre ambos…? –se acercó sin respetar el espacio personal: parece que la costumbre era de familia.

- Pirika, creo que es suficiente por hoy…

- Horo, andas demasiado raro **hoy. **Debieras abrirte más y dejar que las cosas pasen… como antes… tú me hubieses contado… -le hizo un puchero.

- P-pero…

La niña lo miró con los ojos calipsos brillando, como de corderito apenado. Esa mirada que siempre funcionaba.

- Pirika… -Horo encogió las cejas, evidenciando cuánto le apenaba el tema.

- Cuéntamelo todo… -le guiñó el ojo.

- P-pero…

- Vamos…

- El chocolate… -la distrajo

- Está bien así, déjalo. Cuéntame… -reiteró

- Me manchó los pantalones… -dijo con un hilito de voz, tratando de hacerla reír, con los dientes juntos.

- Jaja eso no importa ahora… cuando se seque te quedará una hermosa mancha redonda y café… mh… -fue a buscar un trapito y limpió el suelo con él.- Ve a cambiarte de pantalones y vienes a contarme… -le dijo desganada, mientras se iba a estrujar el trapo a la cocina.

- Te has vuelto muy curiosa en mi ausencia… -le saca la lengua

- ¡Qué poco observador, hermanito! **Siempre **he sido curiosa, y más aún con las cosas que a ti respectan… -le hizo una mueca de burla.

- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo…? –lloriqueó, con dos cascaditas bajo los ojos. Se fue a la habitación y se cambió. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo próximo a declarar. Iba a ser tan difícil que mejor ni pensarlo…

Horo y Pirika volvieron a la sala, y se acomodaron tal y como estaban antes, frente a la endeble chimenea, sobre una alfombra delgadita tejida. La casa era pequeña, no demasiado ordenada, pero con una decoración muy alegre y ainu, había cuadros artesanales colgados de las paredes, colchas y mantitas tejidas a mano con diseños cuadrados y coloridos. Artesanías y adornitos por donde se le mirara. Mucho azul, mucho celeste. Hokkaido. Mucha buena acogida y calor, a pesar del frío exterior. Un ventanal grande que dejaba ver claramente las montañas altas y blancas no muy lejos…

- ¿Y…? –interrogó de pronto la jovencita, sacando de sus pensamientos evasivos al joven shaman.

- ¿Y qué…? –le sacó la lengua

- Cuéntame de la chica y…

- Y… la besé… -le dijo serio, ya no estaba en edad como para evadir tanto las cosas. Pero de todas formas estaba cambiando el tema. Pirika le vio pícara.

- ¿Detalles…?

- Detalles… umh… a ver… -tomó aire y desvió la mirada al techo- cuando decidí venirme a Hokkaido le dije a Yoh de mi decisión y el me apoyó desde el primer momento. Con Anna bueno ya sabes como es, sólo me miró como enojada y nada más… -hablaba muy atropelladamente

- ¿Y Ren…¿Ya se fue a China? –Horo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, y se sonrojó.

- También estaba pero reaccionó como Anna, a ellos les da igual que yo me quedara allá o me viniera acá… -sin poder evitarlo, lo dijo apenado.

- Umh… -lo vio, sospechando- ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que opine Anna… o Ren?

- No es que me importe, pero bueno… -suspiró y recordó lo que le había dicho Ren… "_tú no puedes irte".- _Es que Ren salió con algo que ni yo me lo esperaba…

- ¿…?

- Me dijo que no podía venirme, ahora que… lo recuerdo… -bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué acaso Ren y tú se hicieron amigos?

- N-no¿cómo crees? –negó con las manos y sonrió nervioso. "Sí supieras, hermanita…"

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces da igual. El punto es que esa noche me fui a dormir y llegó Ryuu y se me tiró encima y el caso es que Yoh los había invitado a todos –Manta, Ryuu, Chocolove- para hacerme una despedida antes de venirme y fuimos esa noche a la feria, ya sabes… y me peleé con Ren porque se tropezó conmigo y…

- Ren… -murmuró ella pensativa, mientras Horo se preguntaba por qué demonios las mujeres tenían tanta intuición.

- Sí, Ren¿y qué demonios importa él? –se exasperó, a lo que la chica abrió los ojos de par en par-

- Vamos Horo, no he dicho nada… -se encogió de hombros-

- …

- No puedo creer que aún te sulfures tanto al escuchar su nombre, creí que las cosas entre ambos se habían arreglado un poco. ¡Por Buda! Llevan casi tres años conviviendo y siguen comportándose igual: como unos idiotas… -protestó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Horo se limitó a verla de soslayo.

- ¿Quieres que continúe o no? –preguntó brusco, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua y asintió- Bien. Genial.

- Hermano… -ahora era ella quién lo veía de soslayo.- No has madurado ni un poco¿verdad?

- No¿Y QUÉ? -suspiró y se cruzó de brazos también. Frunció la boca y se sonrojó.

- Vamos Horo… debieras comenzar a solucionar tus diferencias con R--

- ¡No quiero hablar más de ese tío¿de acuerdo?

- …

- Entonces te decía que fui donde Yoh y me preguntó que pasaba y le conté y Ren… digo Ryuu fue y me tomó del brazo para que fuéramos a ver a unas chicas, que en cuestión lo rechazaron a él y la líder del grupo me invitó a comer algodones que pagué yo y luego nos fuimos a la orilla del río y ya sabes que uno se pone a mirar la luna con cara de estúpido, entonces ella se acercó a mí y yo la besé. Punto. –

Aún luego de contarle todo eso, Pirika se le quedó viendo casi con enojo fingido.

- ¿Feliz…? –insistió él, enojándose.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Ren?

- ¿Con Ren¿Qué importa¡Es un resentido!

- …

- …

- ¿Nada más que decir…? –levantó una ceja, inquisidora

- Pirika eres demasiado fisgona, debieras controlarte… -le dio la espalda-

- No sacas nada con evadirme así si estoy a tu lado y puedo ponerme frente a ti… hermanito… –dicho y hecho, la chica se puso frente a él, casi acosándolo, omitiendo cualquier comentario con respecto a su intromisión.

- Y… y… y nos despedimos con otro beso. –le dijo con la boca fruncida, sin desenfado.

- ¿Es linda…¿La **quieres**?

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –comenzaba a hartarse con el jueguito de "pregúntale a Horo"

- No sabía que uno podía enamorarse tan rápido… -le dijo semi burlona, como que no quiere la cosa.

- Es que me recordó a algui--… -se tapó la boca

- ¡Ajá! –exclamó triunfante por segunda vez en el día, pero ahora se puso de pie y lo apuntó con un dedo.

- Pirika… -dijo entre dientes

- Horo –le sonrió dulcemente, casi angelical

- ¿Ahora vas a preguntarme a quién demonios me recordaba?

- Ajá… -aceptó ella y volvió a sentarse- qué astuto despertaste hoy, hermanito… -le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Bien.

- Bien…

- Genial.

- Genial… -soltó una carcajada y se burló- ¿no confías en tu adorada y hermosa hermanita?

- Mh…

- ¿Horo?

- Agh… -cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados

- Horito…

- …

- ¿Horo-rin? –el joven se tapó los oídos, fingiendo que no la escuchaba- Sabes que a pesar de lo que haces me escuchas, así que no te hagas el tonto…

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Vas a decirme? –le tomó las manos y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

- ¡ME GUSTA REN TAO¿DE ACUERDO! –sus manos fueron soltadas por la de Pirika. Sus mejillas volvieron a hacer lo que hace algunos días habían tomado como costumbre: sonrojarse. Pirika retrocedió un poco, con un semblante serio y él sólo pudo taparse la boca, avergonzadísimo…

- ¿Q-que… te gusta Ren…? –reaccionó ella al fin, luego de unos instantes.

- …

- ¿T-te… un chico…?

- …


	9. IX

**Opio**

Capítulo IX.

_Tus manos largas y grandes enredándose en mi cabello revuelto. Jugabas… como nunca antes lo habías hecho._

_A juzgar por la pose en que estábamos, no nos importaba lo empalagosos que nos veíamos… o que estábamos. O qué._

_Y luego esa mano grande bajó a encontrarse con la mía, más pequeña y delgada, y juntas se entrelazaron muy a gusto. Una muy tibia, y la otra muy fría. Un complemento perfecto, que parecía tan erróneo. Parecía como si nada pudiera separarnos, me tomaste con tanto esmero, como si tu vida dependiera de ello…_

_"Nunca lo había sentido antes._

_No puedo estar seguro entonces…_

_Esto no puede ser lo que creo que es."_

Pensaba Ren Tao abriendo los enormes ojos color bronce, gatunos y perezosos esta vez. Se cubrió hasta arriba con las blancas y escuálidas sábanas del futón, para ocultar un ligero sonrojo que nadie iba a ver. Era la primera vez en su vida que no tenía completo control de una situación, de lo que le estaba pasando. Primera vez que no entendía bien un porqué. Y no era porque fuera tonto ni nada por el estilo. Costaba aceptar algo que tanto se quería evadir.

_"Hay cosas que yo… no fui capaz de hacer. Qué miserable."_

Estuvo un buen rato en su futón mullido, pensando en cosas directamente relacionadas con cierto shaman del norte. Tal vez la descripción está revelando demasiadas cosas y dejando poco para la imaginación, pero mientras más días pasaban, más difícil era evadir las condiciones.

Entonces al fin se decidió, corrió las blancas sábanas hacia atrás, se puso de pie, conservando esa mirada somnolienta. Bufó, tomó una camiseta del armario y se la puso. Luego abrió las ventanas y sacó la cabeza para mirar el hermoso día que hacía afuera…

Casi podía ver dos siluetas corriendo sobre el largo pasto del jardín…

_Recordando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, como cuando hace unos tres años atrás íbamos al prado con Yoh, él se echaba a dormir y nosotros peleábamos como unos imbéciles. Siempre corría detrás de ti, y tú sólo sonreías y corrías… a veces te dejabas alcanzar, y nunca entendí por qué. Me daba rabia pensar que eso era porque me creías débil. Al final terminábamos echados en el pasto, yo molesto y tú satisfecho. Cansados, mirando hacia el cielo cuando comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas._

_¿Sabes? Al pensar así recuerdo cuando con Yoh me molestaban, me decían que no sabían que estaba tan conectado con mi lado "poético"… qué estúpidos se ponían. Cuántas veces sentí ganas de golpearles fuerte la cabeza –y debo admitir, no las reprimí-_

_Supongo que todo fue un gran caramelo que nos dio la vida. Un caramelo, qué irónico. Jaja._

_Me ha costado tanto decidirme a pensar. Me ha costado tanto pensar en permitirme pensar en esto. Qué enredo. Mierda._

Pensaba en tantas cosas caminando hacia la cocina. El dojo estaba en silencio, para variar todos dormían y él era el primero en despertar. Mejor así, porque se evitaba el tumulto histriónico que se hacía cada mañana en la cocina.

Bostezó, se estiró con la intención de desperezarse, se revolvió los cabellos violáceos con cuidado, observó todo con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño, siempre muy serio, y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el calor de las sábanas en las que había estado hace un rato. Y por otro motivo que ya sabemos, también.

Saca de la cesta un durazno no muy grande, toma un cuchillo y comienza a pelarlo… distraído. Duraznos.

Aparentemente los duraznos tenían propiedades curativas excelentes, porque en los labios de Ren Tao, que por lo demás estaba muy ensimismado, se formó una sonrisa no muy disimulada. Y aunque cueste creerlo, la sonrisa tampoco podía describirse como cruel.

Era una sonrisa especial, como de profundo agrado y trance.

- Mierda… -despertó de su estado al darse cuenta de que se había hecho un pequeño corte sin querer, gracias al cuchillo que pelaba la fruta. Inmediatamente su sonrisa se transformó en una malhumorada mueca y se llevó el dedo herido a la boca, para limpiar la sangre.

Pero luego, ya pelado el durazno, se lo llevó a la boca. Y al sentir ese sabor, recordó otras cosas… probablemente parecidas a las que había recordado hace un rato, porque sonrió ligeramente de nuevo. Quizá de nuevo sin pensar…

Ren Tao en un estado lúcido no sonreiría como un imbécil.

Aunque este hecho aparentemente extraño ya no lo era tanto, hace ya varias semanas que Ren Tao, el poderoso shaman de China, el que todos conocemos como serio, centrado y malhumorado, andaba de lo más distraído… parecía que ya no habitaba dentro de ese cuerpo.

¿Qué sucedería?

Ya nadie se esforzaba en preguntarle, no convenía ser intrometido con una persona así, por muy preocupado que se estuviera.

Probablemente sólo una persona podía sonsacarle tantas cosas, fueran o no prohibidas.

Pero esa persona no estaba.

Esa persona ahora estaba lejos y él no había hecho nada por evitar su partida.

Esa persona era tan especial, que de hecho lo tenía así… tan oscilante. A ratos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios –de esas que el chino jamás pensó en esbozar-, luego con unos melancólicos aspavientos y más callado, menos peleador que lo normal. Ya prácticamente no discutía.

O tal vez no lo hacía porque no tenía con quién.

¿O eso era sólo una excusa?

- Mierda… -dijo por casi tercera vez en el día que recién comenzaba. Había abierto la puerta del refrigerador, tomó la botella de vidrio que contenía leche y casi se resbaló de sus manos. Suerte que eso no pasó… sino Anna…

Anna qué importaba. Ya nada importaba más que decidirse de una vez por todas y viajar. Pero no precisamente a China…

Se acabó su botella, sonrió con extrañeza, caminó… qué onírico todo.

Botó la botella vacía, botella de todos los días.

Caminó, por redundancia. Por semejanza, caminó. A su habitación de nuevo, como en un sueño.

Y ya no eran semanas las que habían pasado, ya eran meses…

Por instinto…

Tomó su hoz redondeado y afilado, cerró la puerta corrediza.

Rompió todo lo que pudo; todo lo que estuvo a su alcance…

…

- No creo que esto sea superficial, hermano… -dijo ella, pasado un tiempo, tras un suspiro de cansancio y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Aunque lo aceptaba, aún le costaba asimilarlo como tal. No se daban nombres concretos, las cosas eran difíciles de entender a veces, como cuando se habla de un tabú.

Entonces… ¿no quedaba más que aceptar…?

Tenía tan grabadas las palabras de Pirika, esa insinuación de "hermano, yo te conozco más de lo que piensas"… cuando le dijo eso de los gestos, los ojos… lo de que no sabía exactamente qué, pero era un brillo especial que sólo las personas que realmente sentían eso lo expresaban, emanándolo por cada resquicio.

Pero cada vez que Pirika iba a hablarle del tema, su actitud cambiaba, y con mucha delicadeza bajaba la cerúlea mirada, sus ojos de largas pestañas titubeaban y lo evitaban, y sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. ¿La avergonzaba?

Tal vez sólo era que aún la incomodaba el tema. Después de todo... era algo incorrecto.

Tantos "aún" quedaban. Aún estaban lejos, aún no reunía el valor…

Aún era **tan **extraño…

_Supongo que tengo que comenzar a hacerme la idea de que es cierto. Lo dice mi hermana, ella es una chica muy linda, y sabe de eso. Creo que la naturaleza de las chicas es saber de las cosas más complicadas que ni uno mismo entiende, esas cosas de las que uno no quiere hablar muchas veces, y esas cosas de las que uno a veces cree depender, pero luego, se piensa mejor, más fríamente, más aireado… y se llega a la conclusión de que nada es tan difícil como parece._

_Bueno, un poco._

_Pero he llegado a pensar que la solución está en omitir lo que piense la gente. Y confirmar mis suposiciones¡claro!_

_Ahora que lo pienso. Escapé, escapé de todo. Supongo que por eso no puedo tirarlo todo por la borda, precisamente porque tengo nada. No sé si me explico bien, pero para hablar con uno mismo no es necesario explicar bien las cosas, creo. Basta con que uno mismo se entienda._

_¡Ese es el problema! Ni yo lo entiendo._

_Creo que tendré que limitarme a sonreír._

_Sino va a parecer que dejé de ser yo… y eso no sería gracioso. No sería gracioso que descubrieran que me falta algo para estar completo. Algo con qué discutir. Algo que me alegre el día, algo que pose la mirada enojada sólo en mí…_

_No puedo interpretar mejor las cosas¿qué debo hacer?_

Horo soltó una carcajada muy animada, le sacó la lengua a su hermana y fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer.

Luego de comer y charlar con su hermana, se llevó una última galleta a la boca, tomó un lápiz y un papel y se largó a escribir…

Había pasado tanto tiempo… realmente se sentía mucho.

"_Hola Yoh. ¡Soy Horo-Horo!_

_-No, no Loro-Loro…-_

- Frunció el ceño, miró lo escrito y luego sonrió-

_¿Cómo están todos ahí¿Me han extrañado mucho¿Anna sigue controlándote, amigo? Jojo, me imagino lo macabros que se han puesto ahora que están día y noche juntos…  
_

- Interrumpió su escritura, se rascó la barbilla y continuó-

_¿Qué puedo contarte de la vida aquí? Pirika dice que apenas y sé escribir. Siempre está molestándome Yoh¡necesito refuerzos!_

- Soltó una sonora carcajada luego de lloriquear. Definitivamente Horo Horo no podía escribir una carta de corrido-

_Estoy muy bien, de hecho, aunque no me lo creas, todo lo que te dije era de broma. Pirika va bastante bien y los entrenamientos se han vuelto más ligeros, también como bastante (como tú ya sabes)… duermo lo normal (de acuerdo, a veces más), y… creo que con eso y ya._

_Mamá y papá me han comenzado a enviar a la escuela desde que llegué, y¿me vas a creer que no entiendo ni huevas de nada? Creo que de biología entiendo algo: la maestra está muy buena. ¿Crees que si le pido que sea mi novia me dirá que sí…?_

_En los otros ramos, no logro poner atención a las maestras –que están muy feas y aburridas- y me la paso comiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa¿sabes? No me gusta perder mi tiempo. Aunque suelo distraerme con las risitas de mis compañeras que puntual cada clase me mandan mensajitos por escrito… Ni te imaginas lo buenas y chillonas que están, hasta se hicieron un club que se llama como "admiradoras de Horo Horo"… y como que siempre que se ponen junto a mí se les afiebra la cara y se ponen todas rojas. Y es que no entiendo. Son tan chillonas y melosas y… cada vez que las veo demasiado… siento que mientras más las conozco, más quiero a mi perro (y eso que no tengo)._

_Mejor me termino de darte la envidia, juju, que con Anna tienes más que suficiente para lidiar¿no? Me cuentas cómo van las cosas con ella, Ryuu, Manta, Lyserg, Fausto y Chocolove -¿has sabido de ellos?-_

- Se detuvo. Alzó la mirada, pensando en si iba o no preguntar por alguien más. Negó con la cabeza, bufó… intentó sonreír. Le entregó la carta a Pirika para que la corrigiera, lo que dio como resultado un trozo de papel bien borroneado, con tachas y correcciones.

Estaba bastante bien, sólo que la chica se preguntó por qué no había mencionado a esa persona que había estado asaltando sus pensamientos casi por medio año.-

- Hermano… -alcanzó a susurrar la joven ainu, pero omitió el comentario, se sonrojó y le devolvió el papel-

- ¿Qué pasa, Pirika? –preguntó él, sin mucha intriga. Desvió la mirada. Sabía qué iba a preguntar…

- Umh… nada. –desvió la mirada también. Luego se levantó de la silla destinándose a ir a su habitación- Está muy bien, sólo te falta la despedida…

- ¿Crees que el correo permita que les mande regalos a cada uno?

- Claro, para eso es el correo, tonto. –soltó una carcajada, no lo pudo evitar.

- ¡A que ni tú sabías antes de que lo preguntaras a alguien! –la desafió poniéndose de pie también. Guardó la carta como pudo en su bolsillo, lo que hizo que se arrugara un poco.

- Hermanito, no seas tontito –ella le sacó la lengua- sino tendrás que entrenar todo el día y preparar la cena. Ya sabes que aquí mando yo… -le dijo maliciosa

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! Yo soy el hermano mayor… -murmuró con un hilito de voz, volviendo a sentarse, sumiso- siempre me amenazas… -reprobó, con cara angelical.

- Me voy a dormir… -lo ignoró.- Mañana hay escuela y casi 50 chicas esperando verte tras dos largos días de descanso… -se burló-

- Mi club de fanáticas, Pirika… -le guiñó un ojo- sólo estás envidiosa…

- Sabes que ya prácticamente nos conocen como "los hermanitos Usui", no tendría por qué estarlo… también tengo mucho éxito hermanito… -le sonrió dulce, como un angel, le besó la mejilla con muchísimo cariño y le deseó buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Aún te supero con creces… -dijo con la boca fruncida y volvió a tomar el lápiz.

_Espero verte luego, no me extrañen mucho, no moqueen por mí. Por supuesto salúdalos a todos¿eh? Todos los que te dije, sí Yoh. ¡Tan distraído que vas siempre!_

- Le dibujó una deforme carita feliz, sonrió conforme y continuó-

_Tu gran –y supongo que mejor- amigo, jaja…_

_Horo Horo –no Yoh, no Hoto-"_

- Rió conforme al fin y la dobló mucho. Demasiado tal vez…-


	10. X

**Opio**

Capítulo X.

"_Al menos sé que huyo porque amo…"_

Pensó Horo un gélido día de invierno, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, y el temple levemente rosado por el mismo frío que hacía. Estaba nevando ya.

Iba camino a dejar un paquete marrón a los correos de Hokkaido.

En Japón las cosas seguían iguales… El tiempo pasaba rápido, pero las cosas seguían a paso tan lento, impacientándonos a todos. Cada día que pasaba era más denso en el dojo de Funbari Onsen. Y no porque los dueños de casa fueran desagradables, no por sus huéspedes, no porque el lugar ya era un comercial de aguas termales de renombre en el pueblo.

Era denso porque su ausencia era demasiado notoria…

- Yoh-dono, ha llegado correspondencia de dudosa procedencia… -opinó Amidamaru, mirando por la ventana al cartero que depositaba una cajita en el césped.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Amidamaru? –sonrió Yoh a su espíritu acompañante.

- Pues… porque jamás recibimos carta.

- Tal vez HoroHoro se volvió considerado de un día a otro… -interrumpió abruptamente Anna, y apagó el televisor para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Tú crees, Annita?

- ¿Para qué pierdes el tiempo en preguntar, Yoh¡Anda y ve a ver!

- ¡Sí, Annita!

- ¡Y no me llames así!

…

- Ya vine… -dice Yoh muy feliz, con una cajita entre las manos; los kanjis rezaban "Desde Hokkaido, Japón."

- Yoh…

- ¿Sí, Annita?

- ¿Qué esperas para abrirla!

- Aún no está aquí Ren… -murmura con lentitud el joven shaman japonés

- ¡Amidamaru ve a buscar a Ren!

- Pero Anna-san…

- ¡AHORA!

…

- Etto… Bason¿podrías decirle a Ren-kun que la señorita Anna-san lo manda a llamar de parte de Yoh-dono porque ha llegado una carta de Horo-kun… desde Hokkaido…? –pregunta Amidamaru azorado, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le diga qué al señorito Ren…?

- No te preocupes Amidamaru, yo sí te escuché… -dice Ren asomándose por la comisura de una pared.

- Amh… de acuerdo Ren-kun. –Amidamaru sonríe al fin y se esfuma despidiéndose con una inclinación ligera.- Eres un pelota, Bason…

- ¡P-pero señorito Ren!

- Cállate pelota. ¿Cómo no entendiste nada?

- ¡Cuánto sabe amo Ren! Realmente no entendí ni—

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!

- U-- ¿… por qué está usted tan irritable, señorito Ren? –osó a preguntar el pobre espíritu de un guerrero chino…

- Como respuesta –o resultado- sólo tuvimos al mismo guerrero chino atravesado con una hoz gigante en forma de media luna.

…

- ¿Qué pasa, Yoh, por qué no has comenzado…?

- P-pero Annita, Ren…

- Está atrás de ti… -se cruza de brazos la rubia, y se sienta para oír. Claro que todo lo observa con cara de aburrimiento, exactamente la misma expresión del Tao.

- Hola, Ren ¿cómo estás?

- Comienza ya, Yoh… -Ren lo ve de soslayo-

- Al fin apareciste de tus recónditos lugares, jijiji…

- Como segunda respuesta del día, tenemos a Yoh con un chichón gigante en la cabeza y una sonrisa idiota-

- Ou… -

- ¡MIERDA YOH COMIENZA YA!

- Tranquil— -y aquí vamos de nuevo, Ren iba a abalanzarse sobre Yoh para quitarle la caja pero Anna lo interrumpe dándole una sonora cachetada-

- No le des órdenes a mi prometido, y tampoco le pegues. –ordenó simplemente ella y las mejillas de Ren respondieron sonrojadas.

Qué día de locos… como Horo hubiese dicho, "no cabe duda que estamos salados…"

- De acuerdo, ya empiezo… -murmuró Yoh secándose las cascaditas que surgían bajo sus enormes ojos marrones. Abrió la caja con cuidado y sacó una hoja de papel muy arrugada y remendada.

- Tenía que ser ese idiota tan poco cuidadoso… -opinó Ren

- Cállate y lee… -irrumpió Anna

- Cálmense todos… -comenzó Yoh

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… -aportó el pobre de Amidamaru antes de que unas cuentas azules se enroscaran en su cuello.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Amidamaru!

- Nada, Anna-san… -lloriqueó el pobre espíritu.

- Cálmense ya… -se atrevió Yoh.

- ¡ENTONCES LEE, MISERABLE! –gritó Ren, falto de paciencia. Todos bufaron cansados y miraron a Yoh, quién tomó la susodicha carta lo más rápido que pudo, la estiró un poco y comenzó a leer pausadamente.

Ni una mención de Ren.

Ni una sola.

Miserable.

Estúpido desconsiderado…

¿Nada importaba más que lo que le pasaba allá, verdad?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar cómo estaba… ¿y a eso se le llama amigos? Se dio el lujo de hasta mandar saludos al enano de Manta.

- Y eso es todo… -dice Yoh, desconcertado.

- ¿Nada más¡Qué imbécil es ese Horo! –murmura Anna y desvía la mirada, impaciente.

- Nada más… -confirma Yoh, dándole la vuelta a la hoja.

- Muy bien. ¿Ahora puedo irme? –dice Ren, tratando de disimular su furia-

- Espera. Aquí hay paquetitos para cada uno… -Yoh le sonríe esperanzado, y saca de la caja algunas cajitas más pequeñas; le da una a Anna, otra a Ren, y la última se la deja a él.- Parece que Horo tiene mucho dinero allá…

- Y eso que las cosas son más caras. Más le vale haberme comprado algo caro… -reclama Anna rompiendo el envoltorio: saca un vestido rojo con una manzana en apliqué en el centro.

- Es muy lindo¿verdad?

- Tuvo que haberlo elegido Pirika… -murmura Anna contrariada, mirándolo de nuevo y sacando algo más de la cajita: un frasquito de colonia de manzanas.

- Qué lindo detalle… -sonríe Yoh mirando a Anna sonriente. La chica desvía la mirada y se sonroja muy ligeramente.

- ¿Qué esperas para abrir el tuyo? –le dice despectiva. Mientras tanto, Ren sólo se quedó mirando la cajita que tenía entre las manos, algo nervioso… no estaba seguro de si quería abrirla… como si fuera una decisión que afectara toda su vida…

- Ahora lo abro, Annita… -sonrió el castaño, pero miró a Ren- ¿Estás bien, Ren?

- S-sí… -contestó apenas el interrogado, sonrojándose.

- ¿Quieres abrirlo tú primero?

- No, Yoh, vamos deja de preguntar y abre el tuyo.

- De acuerdo, no hay apuro, tranquilos… -más de la mirad de los presentes lo fulminan con la mirada. ¿Qué culpa tenía el shaman de ser tan relajado? Tomó la tan bien ponderada cajita y con infinita paciencia le quitó el papel. Vació el contenido, dejando a la vista un frasquito como el de Anna pero con un dibujo de una naranja, una camisa anaranjada y unas artesanías ainus.- ¡Waaa¡miren nada más que bien¡Annita es una camisa! –sonrió muy complacido, más que conforme con su regalo.

- Mh…

- ¡Vamos Ren que esperas! Están muy lindos los regalos, cuando llegue Horo habrá que hacer algo bueno para agradecerle…

- ¿No te basta con el hospedaje que le hemos dado, Yoh? Como mínimo podría mandarnos regalos una vez al mes… -alzó las cejas rubias y se quedó viendo la botellita de Yoh.

- ¿Hay más paquetes? –Yoh se asoma a la caja para ver si había más presentes. Encontró cosas sin envolver, como un pañuelo rosa, un libro con caras sonrientes en la portada, una botella con un gel morado fulminante, un folleto con cosas tecnológicas…

- Parece que Horo-kun los quería mucho, Yoh-dono… -murmura Amidamaru viendo también qué había en la caja.

- Sí… pero eso va más allá de lo que nos pueda regalar, Amida…

- Seguro sus padres lo obligaron a comprar cosas como muestra de educación. Después de todo lo tuvimos más de un año acá… -gruñó Anna.

- ¿Qué te dio a ti, Ren?

- No lo sé, aún no lo he abierto… -dijo él, con la boca fruncida. Estaba enojado.

- ¿Por qué no lo abres¿Creíste que te había olvidado? Horo es muy despistado… -preguntó inocentemente Yoh, dando justo en el punto.

- Es un miserable…

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –lo miró irónico y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡ÁBRELO! –lo molestó Yoh, riendo. Ren lo fulminó con la mirada por enésima vez en el día, y de un tirón rompió todo el papel que envolvía su caja. La última caja…

La cara de Ren fue el reflejo del asombro. Sus mejillas enrojecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus manos apretaron la caja inconscientemente.

Yoh lo vio dudoso y sonrió algo incómodo. No podía saber si Ren estaba furioso o nervioso.

Anna se levantó de su asiento, alzó las cejas, indiferente, tomó su vestido y caminó a su habitación. Ya era tarde y tenía sueño.

Las cosas seguían lentas, las cosas nos seguían impacientando a todos, sacándonos de quicio. Horo seguía en Hokkaido, sin valor para asomarse, y Ren seguía en las nubes, con cambios oscilantes de ánimo, sin saber qué pensar, si irse o seguir. Si rendirse o perseverar…

Ya casi no era él.

¿El contenido de la caja?

Un dulce de durazno, una banda negra con bordados celestes y una pelotita saltarina.

--o-o-o--

n/A: Lamento ir tan lenta con la trama, pero es necesario que pase al menos un año. No les confiaré más información del fic, pero les pediría que así como leen, me dijeran qué les agradaría que ocurriera, o algo así. Su opinión siempre será agradecida y muy valorada. Gracias por leerme.


	11. XI

**Opio**

Capítulo XI.

"_Los inviernos no son iguales sin él."_

Siempre me gustaron los inviernos, me gustaba el frío, sentirme un cerro de ropa… recuerdo que él, por mucho frío que hiciera, andaba siempre con ese estúpido traje tan delgaducho. Frío o calor, en el desierto también andaba igual.

O con su traje de entrenamiento, que era tan fresco. No le importaba si nevaba, siempre igual, impasible ante el frío.

Y yo siempre tan friolento. Si nevaba tenía que andar con mi gabán y mi bufanda cubriéndome la mitad de la cara.

Pero aún así no era igual.

Mirar por la ventana mientras nevaba y encontrarlo a él pavoneándose por el jardín, con la ayuda de su espíritu acompañante hacía enormes mamarrachos de nieve. Yoh se reía de sus estupideces y Anna indiferente, como siempre.

Pero ahora sólo estaba Yoh y Anna afuera. No ese estúpido imbécil, y tampoco señales del patético mamarracho que hacía cada día.

Bien mal tengo que estar para que hasta la nieve me recuerde a él.

- ¿Qué sucede, amo Ren¿Se encuentra bien¿Desea que le comunique a la señorita Jun de su estado?

- ¿De qué mierda hablas, Bason? –le replicó, sin ánimos.

- S-señorito…

- ¿Me vas a decir o no?

- S-sí… -de seguro Bason era de los pocos soldados milenarios chinos que lograban intimidarse con una mirada de Ren Tao. O de seguro no, porque prácticamente el joven en cuestión asesinaba con esa mirada.-

- ¿Entonces…? –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es que desde hace un tiempo ya que noto que no está bien… ni siquiera entrena tan seguido como siempre… y se la pasa aquí mirando por la ventana desde que es invierno…

Bason estaba evidenciando demasiado la enfermedad de Ren Tao. La enfermedad más atípica, y por supuesto, sin cura conocida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Bason? –se exaltó al notar su debilidad- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy enfermo?

- Pues déjeme decirle, señorito. De verdad pareciera que lo estuviera.

- ¡Si no entreno tan seguido es porque ya no es necesario, el torneo de shamanes terminó hace más de dos años!

- N-no me refiero sólo a eso, señorito.

- Entonces mejor cállate.

- P-pero… -sin lugar a dudas, el pobre espíritu estaba muy preocupado.-

- ¿Necesitas agregar algo, Bason?

- S-señorito…

Si antes Ren Tao era un amargado, no pueden imaginarse en qué se había convertido ahora. Le dio la orden de retirarse a su espíritu acompañante, se levantó de la orilla de su futón, dejando de mirar por la ventana, y se fue al baño a vomitar.

Pero qué nervioso que estaba últimamente, todo lo sacaba de quicio. Casi psicótico.

--

- N-no n-no… ¡déjalo! Juju… yo puedo solo…

- P-pero Horo… ¡estás ebrio! –replicó Koshiki, intentando ponerlo de pie.

- ¿Ebrio? Jaja ebrio tú… uy… juju mejor pasemos a mi casa… hace frío aquí afuera…

- Horo, siempre hace frío aquí.

- Por lo mismo, siempre hace frío… juju…

- Sujétate de mi brazo o te vas de bruces… -le dijo su compañero, tendiéndole el brazo y soltando una carcajada.- Sabía que jugar contigo a los golpeados era mala idea.

- ¿Qué dices? P-pero si… ajaja… sólo era golpear la mesita con un vaso y… llevártelo entero a la boca… no era mala idea…

- Tú no te sabes controlar, hombre…-

- ¿Q-qué dices? Si estoy de lo mejor…

- Realmente no sabes dónde están tus límites, jiji… -ignoró lo dicho por su acompañante y le ayudó a apoyarse en su hombro.-

- ¿Q-quieres pelear…¡Vamos afuera…!

- P-pero si estamos afuera, Horo… -sin poder evitarlo, Koshiki soltó una carcajada.

- Umh… siempre me contradices, Re-… -sacudió la cabeza

- ¿Eh…?

- Eso es… cuando lleguemos a casa llamas a Ren y lo invitas…

- ¿Ren?

- Sí sí… e-es un chino malhumorado… pero lo quiero… ¿sabes?

- Ugh… claro, Horo, claro. Lo que tú digas.

- Jajaja… camina, muévete… -

- Eso hago… ¿seguro en este estado sabrás llegar a tu casa?

- Seguro no… yo nunca estoy seguro… jaja por eso… hice lo que hice…

- ¿Eh…?

- Sí, me llevarás a mi casa mejor.

- De acuerdo, pero… ¿dónde voy a dormir?

- Pirika salió de campamento con sus amigas chillonas… están muy buenas… y mis padre están viajando… jaja… ya sabes… lo de las semillas de fuji… tal vez las hay en otro… país… jaja…

- Estás delirando, Hoto… -le vio ceñudo y siguió caminando- ¿Llevas llaves?

- Llaves… jaja…

- S-sí… tenemos que abrir la puerta de alguna forma… -vio a su amigo algo nervioso, se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre. Horo estaba quedándose dormido.

- Claro… mete la mano en mi bolsillo… -murmuró, adormilado… se dejaba caer sobre su compañero, no podía con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

- Mh… -el pobre Koshiki se sonrojó a más no poder e hizo lo que le dijo su "amigo". Bueno, sí, podría llamarlo así si desde casi un año lo veía. Tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, efectivamente no había nadie en casa.

- O-oye si quieres comer algo… en el refrigerador… -lo apuntó vagamente y se rió de su compañero tan buena gente.

- ¿C-comer…? N-no te preocupes… -

- Bien… -se soltó de su brazo y se apoyó en la pared para poder caminar. Se tendió en el primer futón que encontró y sus párpados comenzaron a caer, poco a poco- Oye, tengo un amigo al que extraño mucho¿sabes…?

- ¿Sí…? –

- Sí… hay sake en el estante creo… ¿me das un poquito? –le sonrió dulce y adormilado, y se pasó una mano por la nariz, rezongando cosas incomprensibles.

- No te daré sake, Horo idiota… -se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñudo.

- ¿Por qué no… así te cuento de mi amigo…?

- ¿Qué demonios con él…? –soltó una carcajada y se apoyó mejor en la alfombra.

- Mh… -tosió, cerró los ojos y luego bostezó- no sé… quiero sake…

- Suficiente por hoy, señor.

- Vamos, no seas malo… -abre los ojos para verle suplicante.

- No.

- Pero Koshiki…

- ¿Y después yo tengo que cargar contigo borracho encima? Estás loco, seré tu amigo pero no abuses…

- Amigos… ¿eh? Jaja… -vuelve a cerrar los ojos y sonríe de una manera bastante especial.

- Tu imaginación puede hacer bastantes porquerías cuando quiere¿eh?

- ¿Hablas chino?

- No, Horo, no hablo chino.

- Demonios, extraño al chino… -suelta una carcajada- soy un inútil¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué… dices eso? O sea, ya sabía que eras inútil, pero no es que andes admitiéndolo… -comenzó a sacar conclusiones sin verle a la cara. Desvió la mirada a la ventana. Luego volvió a ver al ebrio que tenía al lado. Qué ebrio más agradable.

- ¿Tienes caramelos?

- ¿Caramelos?

- ¡Qué idiota estás hoy, Koshiki!

- Umh… -bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.- Debieras agradecer que te soporto.

- Me lo merezco… -susurra.

- Cállate… -lo vio a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello celeste desordenado en la frente, cayendo con gracia. Las mejillas rosadas por la ebriedad. Estaba indefenso. Una sonrisa ligera en los labios, esa expresión dulce y angelical. Se acercó levemente, a respirar ese sutil y embriagador olor a sake y sueño.

- Merezco que él estuviera conmigo… juju… -estaba cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, no podía negarlo. Esa sensación exquisita de caer lentamente, perder la noción del tiempo y no entender por qué sentía un aliento suave en su rostro.

- Amh… -se acercó un poco más, ya nada quedaba de distancia, prácticamente rozaba al otro con su nariz… pero se detuvo y se levantó repentinamente, como si algo lo hubiese amenazado. "¿Koshiki no te das cuenta que es un hombre como tú!" pensó en ese momento el pobre chico que tampoco estaba de lo más lúcido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ren… por qué no lo haces ya…? –murmuró Horo en sueños, reclamando al dejar de sentir esa respiración acelerada en su nariz. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió suplicante- Eres un imbécil¿verdad…?

- ¿Uh…? –su oyente abrió los ojos de par en par, sin comprender palabra alguna del chico que tenía al lado. Seguro porque estaba ebrio, y los ebrios no hablan con cordura. Esa lucha interna que había tenido recién lo había llevado a terminar como a metro de distancia del dormido, y quedando con las mejillas espantosamente rojas y el ceño fruncidísimo. Qué vergüenza. De consuelo le quedaba que él también había ingerido alcohol esa noche, porque de seguro que en un estado cuerdo ni siquiera hubiese pensado en besar a Horo Horo dormido. Bufó, se levantó del piso y caminó a la cocina para tomar agua.

- Argh… qué endemoniado eres… -bufó, se volteó y abrazó un cojín, con una expresión burlona y triunfante.- Qué problema… -

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga…

Hay quienes dicen que los delirantes por el alcohol dicen sólo la verdad…


	12. XII

**Opio**

Capítulo XII.

La belleza que dibujan esos recuerdos…

No busques más pretextos¿qué estás esperando?

Suspiró, abrió el primer cajón del armario y sacó un par de pantalones, un trío de remeras, un abrigo, una que otra cosa. Una bufanda, una banda… no necesitaría mucha ropa¿verdad…? No podía cargar mucho peso tampoco, para así no fatigarse en el camino.

Las cosas a veces eran tan difíciles.

Sus clavículas talladas en su blanca piel eran visibles gracias a la ausencia de remeras, chalecos o similares. Su rostro tan fresco como siempre, a pesar de haber dormido poco las últimas noches. Sus labios perfectos, divinos, y eso que había dicho tantas incoherencias, tantas imbecilidades. Tan patético era a veces. Tan patético había sido ese día de la borrachera.

Las malas noches estaban reflejadas en unas levísimas ojeras. Pero casi imperceptibles, de verdad.

Su cabello húmedo pegado a la frente, algunas gotas de agua tibia cayendo por su rostro, impasible.

Una sonrisa leve en los labios mencionados anteriormente. Juntó las manos arrugadas por el agua, sonrió.

Suspiró, se abrazó a sí mismo y volvió a sacar algunas prendas más del armario, las depositó en el futón desecho y caminó hacia una cajonera más pequeña: sacó una maleta.

Sus ocurrencias tenían horarios bastante extraños… y ese era uno de esos días raros de ocurrencias desencantadas.

Abrió la maleta, como pudo hizo caber toda la ropa dentro (y por cierto, no muy ordenada), sus ojos negros resplandecían a la luz de la mañana. No porque fueran negros y brillantes, sino por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Estaba tan decidido…

Aunque tal vez, sí podría ser tal vez que de por sí eran azabaches y deslumbrantes.

Estaba tan feliz.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido y lo suficientemente abrigado (a pesar de que se acababa el invierno en Hokkaido, hacía muchísimo frío), se llevó su equipaje al hombro, y cuidadosamente –característica extraña en él- corrió la puerta, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible.

Todos dormían, era de madrugada.

El cielo era índigo negruzco, las estrellas le miraban titilantes… ni rastros del sol que aparecería tenue en algunas horas más.

Sonrió conformísimo, dejando atrás su casa. Las aventuras siempre lo provocaban, y más si iba detrás de un objetivo tan definido.

Respiró del aire frío y volvió a sonreír, cerrando la puerta.

Caminar a esas horas era, probablemente, de locos. Pero él no estaba muy lejos de serlo, así que¿qué más daba…?

Mientras caminaba pensaba en una infinidad de cosas. Pero a la vez, en nada en concreto, sólo tenía claro que estaba muy feliz, y también sorprendido de que no se le ocurriera antes ese auto-desafío. Era la única forma de mantenerlo con ganas, y de darle fuerzas para seguir.

Podía tener algo de miedo también.

Si llegaba, podía encontrarse con el rechazo tal y cual. Tan duro como suena. Cabía la posibilidad, no había que evadirla.

Un leve mohín irónico se dibujó en su rostro… recordó...

--

-_ Hermano estás borracho…_

_- No aguarda, aún falta un... poco... haha... ¿oye y si hacemos una fiesta ... huhu puedes llamaaa... a Ren… siiií… -se talló los ojos y lloriqueó burlón- ¿Ren, dónde estás ? –se tambaleó y botó sin querer un florero. Pirika se acerca y lo calla para que no despierte a los vecinos._

_- Hermano... shhh… -_

_- ¡REEEEEEEEEEN¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS AQUÍ! Ajajajaja me tienes miedo._

_- Horo, Ren está en Japón - le dice Pirika, muy seria, con las manos en la cintura- cállate que vas a despertarlos a todos..._

_Pero Ren… lo extraño –murmura- No sabes cuánto... soy un vil homosexual¿sabes?... no sabes cómo odio esto Pirika... nadie lo sabe. Nadie tiene idea de lo que se siente, de la impotencia... -se tropieza, se levanta y camina a su habitación-_

…

--

No era que se hubiese vuelto un alcohólico, sólo… tal vez se podía culpar a las malas juntas, a la edad, al entorno, a la falta de atención.

O simplemente diversión. Tenía muchos "amigos" en su escuela. De esos amigos con los que se puede contar para absolutamente cualquier cosa, menos para pedir consejos o ayuda en un problema, o consuelo, o comprensión.

De acuerdo, esos "amigos" excluían muchas necesidades.

O para simplificar la cuestión: esos definitivamente no eran amigos.

Pero a él le daba igual, porque sabía que en Funbari sí que los tenía. Y también sabia, muy a su pesar, que volvería algún día a verlos, pero ese día iba a ser lejano.

Tal vez no tan lejano.

Soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que caminaba solo. Qué cambiante podía llegar a ser. Ayer mismo decía que tardaría muchísimo en decidirse a ir, y que probablemente por su propia cordura, mejor no iba… y ahora se encontraba caminando de lo más alegre hacia ese preciso lugar.

¿O era simplemente que sus pies le llevaban sin pedir permiso?

No. Porque si así fuera ya se hubiese detenido. La tarde ya había caído y únicamente se había detenido en una posada de mala muerte para comprar un emparedado y asomarle el diente.

Soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza al ver que gente se volteaba a verle.

Comió, sin dejar de estar en cualquier parte menos ahí. No estaba deleitándose con el sabor de la comida –algo raro en él-, porque estaba más ocupado en atender a su mente, que pensaba en las más diversas posibilidades, e imaginaba los más variados tipos de bienvenida con que podría encontrarse. Desde una sonrisa reprimida, pasando por un abrazo disimulado, hasta un cachuchazo especialmente doloroso.

Cualquiera podría ser la reacción de Ren Tao.

¿La de Yoh…? Pues, como siempre. Abrazo, lloriqueo, emoción, relajo. "Hola amigo¿cómo has estado? Te extrañé". Lloriqueo en pleno de ambos, cascaditas bajo los ojos.

¿Anna¿Era necesario imaginarlo? "Hola Horo. Espero que te busques una posada porque aquí no damos a bastos. Ve a limpiar la cocina." O cabía la insólita opción de un "Hola Horo Horo, hasta que te dignaste a venir…". Pero su saludo gestual siempre iba a limitarse a estar cruzada de brazos, o con una mano en la cintura, y las rubias cejas alzadas con seriedad.

Podía imaginar tantas cosas, tantas reacciones para cada persona. Tanta felicidad. Pero no iba a saber nada hasta que ocurriera, por lo que la intriga consumía su ser, logrando únicamente excitarle más.

El único problema era imaginar a Pirika, que de seguro, al despertar y ver la nota que había dejado escrita sobre la nevera había estallado en lágrimas e hipado "hermanito…"

No se podía dejar feliz a todo el mundo.

Al conformarse con su estómago, que ya había dejado de rugir protestante, se levantó del asiento, le dio unas monedas a la mesera y caminó a la salida.

¡Qué tarde era ya, y qué deseoso que se sentía!

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a anaranjarse un poco. Levemente. En el invierno todo era pálido y endeble.

El viento revoloteando juguetón entre sus cabellos. La bufanda gris oscuro al viento… y no tenía frío. Lo único que sentía era una espantosa y divertida ansiedad.

Ahora, más que cualquiera anterior, una sonrisa infantil y preciosa. El equipaje en la espalda, mientras caminaba a paso acelerado por la diminuta acera que lo dirigía a esas carreteras sin sentido, sin tomar el desvío…

_- Cae la noche, voy tras de ti…-_


	13. XIII

**Opio**

Capítulo XIII.

Neblina de carretera que todo dilucidaba…

Falta poco, yo sé…

Seguía en esa carretera vacía sin sentido, neblinosa, poco traslúcida, caminando con perseverancia.

Hasta que ya no se pudo más las piernas del cansancio; hasta que se decidió esperar un buen rato a que algún buen conductor le parara en el camino para acercarlo a Funbari. Hasta que un buen conductor nunca llegó, y tuvo que caminar a la orilla fría de la carretera, lugar posiblemente apto para acampar…

…

Ya no quería oír nada más, rogaba que Yoh se callara ya, sino no respondería por su reacción.

Nadie entendería jamás su situación y él tampoco revelaría detalles para ser comprendido. No le interesaba. Tenía tanto asco que por él se encerrara a dormir hasta pasadas las horas, hasta que la estúpida nieve, tan endemoniadamente fría, dejara de caer; hasta que el cruel tiempo se acabara. Hasta que sopor seguir ahí, porque estaba seguro de que no aguantaría más: todo le recordaba a él, todo le condenaba, todo le mantenía delirante y expectante.

Y junto con la nieve caía la noche, y caía él.

Nadie sabía de él, nadie sentía el vaho chocando contra su cara, sus miradas de odio… y no podía desaparecer, nada le dejaba escapar de la realidad.

En plena penumbra, luego de gritarle algunas prepotentes groserías a Yoh, corrió junto a Horaikken y se internó en el espesor de un bosque desierto. Uno de los tantos alrededores de Funbari Onsen. Sin destino…

"Los árboles eran su ideal, su sueño infantil…"

No podía parar de pensar en incoherencias, en que todo podía ser una obsesión y en que realmente nada era importante. Empuñó la hoz afilada y cortó uno de los árboles, con odio, con furia descontrolada. Tanta represión en las fibras más internas de su ser tenían que converger de alguna manera…

Violencia.

"Perfecto…"

Sonrió conforme al ver al árbol derribado y astillado. Tan débil, tan en desventaja. Tan miserable era atacar algo que no podía defenderse. Finalmente, eso ya no causaba placer. No le respondía con golpes también.

Pero no importaba. Caía la nieve. Valga la redundancia. Los copos cristalizados, suaves y enclenques no cesaban de caer. Blandos y aterciopelados. Blandos y blancos. Tan fríos que llegaban a ser calientes.

Escarcha intercalada de zanjadas precisas que cortaban el gélido aire. Aserrín fluyendo de las esquiladas aberturas de los pobres árboles inocentes. Jadeos furiosos y gruñidos aún reprimidos. Asco contenido, nubes de vaho, difuminadas frente a las virutas, creciendo y decreciendo, rápida y lentamente.

El sudor tibio resbalaba de sus sienes sin titubear, sus cabellos violáceos inmiscuyéndose en la frente traslúcida, gotas de nueve derretida deslizándose por la respingona nariz fría.

Esas manos delgadas y poco afectivas empuñadas con fuerza, los nudillos amarillentos por la fuerza ejercida contra la vaina del hocino con forma de media luna que brillaba ante la blanquecina luz del sol que no existía ese día.

Una carcajada irónica, cruenta…

Quiero que me extrañes. Que me estés extrañando tanto como yo a ti… -admitió al viento, sin más. Y recargó su espada contra el mismo árbol de siempre. Ese árbol que había sido testigo de aquel beso ficticio de hace tiempo atrás… a la luz de la luna. Ahora la furia la contemplaba la poca luz de aquel día.

Y su bufanda ambarina resbaló de su cuello. Y calló de rodillas en la nieve, con ese aspecto único… rendido, como un ángel enfermo. Y de nuevo el resuello de aire exhalado, describiendo enormes bocanadas que decrecían. Y volvían a crecer. Como un estúpido ciclo sin fin.

…

Vislumbraba el dojo a lo lejos. Su corazón más agitado que nunca en esos últimos meses, tan inquietantes. El dojo estaba tan cerca, el dojo, el dojo…

Funbari.

Sus piernas caminaban apenas, pero iba a ser el último esfuerzo para llegar ya… Iba a correr como nunca en su vida, tenía que verle ya, decirle todo, terminar con esa incertidumbre.

Quedarse o volver.

Nada era más importante. Tiró su bolso a un lado, bufó y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para darse fuerza. Las sobó. Cerró los ojos, los abrió y comenzó a correr, como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Y en un par de segundos ya estaba frente a la puerta de Funbari. Casi como un sueño. O un sueño tal vez. Golpeó despacio, sintiendo que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, sintiendo que no podía respirar más de tanta agitación. Posó la palma en la puerta, expectante…

Y no abrían.

Y golpeó con más fuerza, emocionadísimo.

Y la puerta se abrió. Y escuchó un murmullo fastidiado y se encontró con el rostro impasible de Anna. Su cara de pocos amigos tan característica. Su cabello rubio igual que siempre, pero ahora recogido en un improvisado y holgado rodete.

- ¡ANNA! –alcanzó a gritar, no sin antes haber abrazado a la susodicha con demasiado entusiasmo. Sí, también la había extrañado a ella, pero además, si no se aferraba a alguien ya, iba a caer de bruces por el cansancio. Costaba más caminar cuando la nieve iba alta y cuando el frío carcomía los huesos.

- No seas tan efusivo… Hoto… -suspiró ella, sonriendo muy levemente, casi imperceptible. Traduciendo en su lenguaje lo dicho, la frase era casi un "yo también estoy feliz de verte, amigo". Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Horo, dando pequeños impulsos para que se separara ya. Pero para ese entonces Yoh ya había oído el infantil gritito de emoción de su amigo, y estaba posado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a ser saludado también, en silencio.

- ¡YOH! –ahora cambiaba de nombre, y de actitud. Sus brazos estrecharon con muchísima fuerza al tropical personaje. A él sí lo había extrañado, incluso a sus risitas estúpidas y consejos demasiado positivos. En realidad, era todo lo que quería… verles ahí. Y sentir a Yoh cerca, sentir a su amigo apoyarle, escucharle y aconsejarle. ¡Cuánto necesitaba hablar con él ya!... Sintió que Yoh también le abrazó muy alegre, y eso era lo más satisfactorio que podía sucederle hasta ahora.

- ¡Qué bueno que te decidiste a volver! Te extrañamos mucho, Hoto-Hoto, jijiji… -dijo cuando al fin se separó tras largos segundos de sobrecogimiento.

- ¡Que me digas Horo, Yoh! –le sonrió de muy buen humor, devolviendo el aire a sus pulmones. Aunque de todas formas era como si aún contuviera la respiración.

- Entren, idiotas, que se pasa el frío exterior –aporta Anna con "calidez", empujándolos de la puerta para poder cerrarla, justo antes de que Horo alcanzara a quitarse los zapatos.

- ¿Y viven solos…? –preguntó Horo al fin, luego de algún tiempo, cuando ya todos estaban sentados frente al televisor.

- No, aún está Tamao con nosotros. ¡Tamao, trae chocolate caliente para todos! –ordena Anna casi enfadándose por la poca fluidez de la pseudo-sirvienta de cabellos rosas.

- Sí, señorita Anna… -se atreve a responder la pobre chica, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.- ¡El señor Horo Horo ha vuelto! –exclama feliz, y camina hacia él sin poder contenerse. Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente por su audacia, pero de todas formas se inclina. Sí… también le gustaría abrazarlo.

- ¡Así que aún está Tamao aquí! –sonríe él, caballeroso, y se levanta y le abraza efusivamente también.

- Tú no te cansas de los abrazos¿eh? –Yoh se encoge de hombros y se abraza a sí mismo a causa del frío.

- No, los extrañé muchísimo a todos… -murmura Horo, volviendo a acomodarse en el suelo. Tamao abandona la salita con las mejillas más rojas que las cerezas maduras.

- Eso está muy bien, aquí también te extrañamos, Hoto. ¿Verdad, Annita? –busca apoyo en su prometida, quién ya se había enajenado del mundo al encender el televisor, viendo la transmisión especial de invierno de Card Captor Plum.

Horo sólo necesitaba ya romper el hielo y preguntar por Ren…

- Horo-kun… -se escucha una voz de ultratumba, completamente solemne. Horo busca con la mirada desde dónde puede provenir, y se encuentra con la atenta mirada del fantasma de Amidamaru.

- ¡Hola, Amidamaru! –saluda animoso. Era obvio que no podría abrazarle. Soltó una carcajada y muy a gusto se le unieron todos, menos Anna.

- Tamao volvió con tazones rebosantes de chocolate caliente, inundando la sala de un aroma dulce y embriagador. Sí, adentro ya estaba más caliente, Anna se había preocupado de que la estufa estuviera encendida, las chimeneas funcionando y las ventanas cerradas cubiertas por gruesas cortinas. Hace tiempo no había un invierno tan crudo.

- ¿OyeAmidamaruhasvistoaBason? –preguntó Horo sin pensar, antes de probar siquiera su tazón de leche.

- ¿A Bason? –el samurai abrió los ojos, sin comprender del todo. Yoh tomó el tazón entre sus manos, para entibiarlas. Observaba todo con los ojos adormilados, y con una sonrisa afectuosa y complacida, atento.

- A Ba… quiero decir… -Horo se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sus mejillas se acuarelaron de rosa. Incluso su subconsciente preguntaba por Ren, a gritos. Y el miedo de no encontrarle le estaba carcomiendo…

¿Y si había vuelto a China?

- Te explicas mejor sino Amidamaru no sabe responderte, bruto… -opina Anna, desviando la mirada al centro de atención. Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Sabía el porqué de la pregunta de Horo, pero quería sacar a la luz el interés de éste de una vez por todas.

- Annita¿quieres devolverme mi abrigo…? –preguntó Yoh dulcemente, ya se moría de frío… y Anna no cedió, llevaba su abrigo, el de Yoh, y varios chalecos más.

- N-no… no quise decir nada… -Horo jugó con sus dedos y rió nervioso. Desvió la mirada hacia el techo, y sintió cómo un sudor frío caía por su frente, mezclándose con algunos cabellos que caían desde que había dejado de usar la banda.

_Demasiado descriptivo para ser un sueño… ¿Y si fuera parte de la realidad?_

- ¿L… los demás ya se fueron?

- ¿Demás qué…? –discutió Anna, con voz suave.

- Etto… habitantes. -

- ¿Habitantes? -

- Habitantes. -

- Esto es una posada, ahora tenemos huéspedes. Tuve que echar a Lyserg y a Fausto¿sabes? -

- Uh… -

- Fausto se fue muy feliz con Eliza… jijiji… -Yoh dio una mirada afectiva a Anna, quién la ignoró olímpicamente y hasta reprimió el sonrojo que deseaban efectuar sus pálidas mejillas…

- ¿Y Ryuu? –preguntó el ainu ahora, como que no quiere la cosa.

- Ryuu es el chef primordial de esta posada, pero se fue a comprar unas cosas.

- Ah, ya entiendo: fue con Ren… -dijo al fin, y sintió el calor presentándose en sus mejillas. Desvió su mirada a la única ventana abierta, y se cruzó de brazos. Si bebía algo de chocolate, probablemente iba a vomitarlo. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

- No... –negó la rubia, alzando las cejas. Iba a asustarlo primero.

- ¿No? –preguntó el interesado, con un dejo de desesperación.

- No. –Rectificó la chica, dejando el tazón vacío a un lado y dirigiendo su mirada a la cocina.

- ¿Entonces…? -

- Se fue… -sugirió Anna, y se volteó para seguir viendo su programa favorito. Se acomodó en un cojín especialmente grande y se cubrió con una mantita muy gruesa.

- ¿Se fue!

- Jijiji… -Yoh se tapó la boca para no reír más. Desvió su mirada hacia el cojín de Anna, tentado.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó con la voz temblándole, sin querer. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no iba a expresar todo lo que sentía ahí. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de la impresión… Tenía más miedo que nunca.

- Sí… se fue con Horaikken a combatir con… el aire, ya sabes como es Ren… -Yoh soltó una carcajada al ver que Horo por fin respiraba normalmente.

- Afuera… -murmuró, suspirando, y se levantó del tibio piso.

- Sí… ve a saludarlo.

- Por supuesto que no… -balbuceó de malhumor, aunque por dentro moría de la felicidad.

- De acuerdo… -le siguió el juego Yoh, y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la itako, creyendo fervientemente que ella no lo notaba.

- Voy a buscar a Kororo. Debe haberse quedado por ahí en algún arbolito. Ya saben… -sonrió falsamente, con las cejas en forma de expresión dudosa. Caminó tan rápido a la puerta que casi tropezó, se puso los zapatos y salió, cerrando tan eufóricamente que dio un portazo y lo último que escucho fue un grito de Anna que aludía a la falta de educación de la gente recién llegada.

Ahora… ¿dónde se habría metido Ren Tao¿Tendrían que jugar a las escondidas en tan frío día? No pudo contener una sonrisa enormísima, tan conforme, tan expectante y tan emocionada. Corrió, de nuevo, olvidando que su bolso estaba a unos metros y que no lo había entrado. Olvidando el dolor que sentían sus músculos de tanto caminar, sin cesar…

Y no lo encontraba. No estaba en el jardín de Funbari, no estaba en las aguas termales, no estaba. No estaba Bason…

Llamó a Kororo y le pidió que sobrevolara el lugar, a ver si veía alguna huella o algo que indicara la presencia de Ren. Pero no veía nada, y había comenzado a nevar. Y corrió hacia donde primero se le ocurrió, con todas sus fuerzas, respirando agitadísimo.

Y se encontró con una silueta entre unos árboles caídos. Cruelmente rotos. Astillados, desprovistos de vida… Y se fijó en la respiración agitada de la silueta, que se movía impaciente y agresiva.

Era baja, y delgada…

Corrió asombrado, disminuyendo la velocidad para no importunar. Cada día se volvía más consecuente. Kororo se fue a buscar por el lado opuesto, a orden de su dueño.

Y el reto comenzó.

Era Ren Tao. Tal como lo recordaba. Tal como lo deseaba. Tal como quería verle… pero con un talante cansado y poco animoso. Y no se había percatado de su llegada. Y corrió de nuevo, y no descansó hasta sentirlo entre sus brazos, sin advertir o decir palabra alguna… sintió esa respiración caliente en su cuello, ese cuerpo que se movía furioso y exaltado. Y cerró los ojos, como en un sueño, respirando la esencia de esos cabellos purpúreos. Estaba ahí, por fin.

Ren intentó zafarse, y como desconocía el autor del abrazo, se tambaleó y sus puños comenzaron a reaccionar. Golpear, golpear, por fin tendría con quién desquitarse. Por fin se estaba desquitando de todo el sufrimiento…

El ainu se sorprendió de la reacción, sin querer pensar que era rechazo, por lo que le aferró más fuerte, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Podía ser un sueño…

Aún más perturbado, Ren se sacudió intentando soltarse del abrazo. Quería golpearlo, gritarle todo lo que había dolido, todo lo difícil que había sido, pero por más que abría la boca, las palabras no salían. ¿Odio?

Sus manos se aferraron al abrigo berenjena, impacientes. Quería comenzar a buscar esos labios tan ansiados ya. Pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Ren estaba furioso y no quería abrazarle…

Era un forcejeo desmesurado. Un rechazo premeditado.

- Ren… -susurró al fin, débil. Y Ren cedió, sin poder evitarlo. Luego de tantos golpes, de tanta impotencia que había salido a flote al fin… cedió, y casi sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, pero por la rabia y el frío… y la extrañeza. Y otras tantas cosas.

Sintió que esas manos cálidas le tomaban de la barbilla, con posesión. Al fin. Cerró los ojos dorados, y volvió a abrirlos, brillando sin su permiso.

- Ren… -repitió, esperanzado. Quería una respuesta, un asentimiento, una negación, una sonrisa, una mueca de discurso. ¡Lo tenía enfrente de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo! No podía sentir que su pecho se inflaba más. Que esa respiración no acababa de abanicarle el rostro, sonrojándolo. Y nadie se preguntaba nada. Y no querían nada más que comenzar con el juego infantil ya… - Estás aquí, ya estás aquí… -susurró, sin poder contenerse más. Si seguía respirando así, sus pulmones no iban a resistir. Y Ren se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin rechazar ni aceptar. Le besó en la mejilla, despacio. Luego le besó en la otra, desesperado. En la frente. Estaba aquí ya. Frente a sus ojos… Todo lo que había querido. Juntó sus labios cálidos con los fríos, rápido, con ternura y sin intromisión. Se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada, sin soltarle la barbilla. –Te extrañé…- se convenció de que ese realmente podía ser un saludo de amigos…

Pero Ren no podía reaccionar… aún teniéndolo enfrente. Sentía que sus piernas podían flaquear en cualquier momento.

Y en un arrebato de pasión, Horo cerró los ojos y volvió a juntar sus labios con los opuestos. Le besó con repetición y vehemencia, con sofoco, jadeando entre tanto, al igual que Ren, que sentía cómo se acaloraba poco a poco, y sus manos se aferraron a los brazos del ainu.

Estaba ahí, por fin… después de tanto odio que había sentido a causa de su falta.

Apenas se daban tiempo de respirar… tan violentos, tan febriles. Tan apasionados…

Llegaba a ser doloroso, tras tanto tiempo de demora… pero cedían, ambos cedían.

A ratos de verdad dolía, reitero. Pero el dolor sólo era prueba de que el otro estaba ahí… Y las manos de Ren se aferraban más a los brazos de Horo. Y a medida que el beso se volvía más lento, alcanzaban a respirar apenas, pero volvía a intensificarse, y la necesidad era desesperada…

Una lucha encarnizada…

Los suaves y bruscos movimientos y el débil roce de aquellos labios sobre los de Ren cambiaron repentinamente al sentir cómo la boca de éste le abría paso… podía explorarlo todo a su merced.

Un gemido por parte del más bajo le dio a entender que lo disfrutaba, si bien no era correspondido del todo…

Siguió unos segundos más, sintiendo el embriagante sabor y calidez de la saliva propia mezclarse con la ajena. Se separó tomando algo de aire, y volvió a tomarlo, esta vez de las caderas, con posesión. Lo atrajo hacia sí intentando provocar algún estremecimiento en el otro.

Y así fue…

Ren apoyó ambas manos en el bien formado pecho del ainu, sintiendo su tibia respiración acariciarle una mejilla. Levantó la vista y de a poco venció la corta distancia entre sus bocas; su lengua lamió el contorno, incitándolo, y Horo de inmediato respondió, deslizándose nuevamente hacia el interior.

Ambos se rozaban con miedo, poca costumbre y deseo; una vez eliminado aquel sentimiento de pudor entre ellos, pudieron agilizar los movimientos… el calor se hacía sofocante, casi molesto.

Si bien deseaban que el beso no terminara, debían hacerlo, por falta de aire y explicaciones… quedando un vago y delirante deseo de vació y conformidad…

…

_Cae la nieve, el tiempo se acaba…_


	14. XIV

**Opio**

Capítulo XIV

… Le empujó contra el árbol con suavidad y ambos, entre besos, fueron bajando lentamente hasta la fría nieve. Ren se recargó en sus codos, el ainu sobre él, sin detenerse; los besos iracundos…

Mientras el japonés se dedicaba a asuntos más importantes, el más bajo empuñó una porción de nieve con su mano izquierda: cerrando los ojos interpuso el truco entre el rostro de Horo y su mano izquierda, con brusquedad. Logró distraerlo y así se levantó con agilidad, respirando muy exaltado a causa de tanto sentimiento encontrado, de aquellas acciones burdas y confusas, de tanta atracción…

Ren apoyó un codo en el tronco del árbol astillado y se quedó viendo a Horo lo más frío que pudo, mientras los cabellos violáceos que aparentaban verse más oscuros reposaban sobre su rostro y frente, cansado, levemente transpirado. Cuánto fastidiaba ese brillo nacarado en su piel… con el frío se sentía horrores.

Se llevó una mano a la frente para acomodar su cabello, brusco como era, y dando una última mirada al de abajo, tomó a Horaikken entre sus manos temblorosas, amenazante.

Las pupilas arándano se alzaron curiosas, la mano aún apoyada en la fina nariz respingona quitando los restos de escarcha impávida del perfil. Los ojos asustados, volteando a encontrarse con los jaldres de Ren, ahora inundados en enojo e inseguridad. Horo estaba apoyado en sus rodillas: se levantó con pesadez, algo dudoso. Sonrió infantil, intentando comprender el juego del mandarín…

"_Esa sonrisa tan dulce…"_

Ahora Ren estaba asustado y lleno de rabia, tembló al apuntarle al recién llegado con la hoz de media luna. Frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza con violencia para así apartar los molestos cabellos que vagabundeaban húmedos. Los ojos vengativos, resentidos…

Tanto le había extrañado y el muy desconsiderado volvía en un año eterno, como si nada, como si fuese así de fácil corregir los errores. Bufó, exhalando todo el aire pesado e inundado de rencor, que se marcaba difuminándose como una jugarreta desvanecida, terrible y cruel, que no perdona.

Porque así era Ren. No perdonaba, no olvidaba. No amaba… ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro infantil del mayor, de sus labios, siendo éstos recubiertos por la sorpresa, apenas… temor incluso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda fuerte, ahuyentando el calor que antes le había recorrido tan fervoroso. Esa sensación que hace un rato había sido tan reconfortante e incitadora ahora se volvía terriblemente desagradable.

--

Calma… había sólo unos minutos para conservar la calma y hacer parecer que no había ocurrido nada, que todo seguía tan normal como antes de su llegada… caminó a las afueras del dojo, consciente de que el ainu le seguía, pero sin mirar atrás. ¡No sabía qué demonios hacer¡Quería quedarse solo de una vez! Que le dejara en paz…

- ¿Dónde dejaste tu equipaje? –preguntó Ren sin verle a los ojos, evadiéndolo dentro de lo posible.

Y es que casi era imposible teniéndole así de cerca y prácticamente a su merced… Pero tenía que imponerse a una situación tan absurda, tenía que controlarse y aparentar: no había estado a punto de clavarle la hoz hace un rato, no le había distraído con la nieve… no le había besado. Era un sueño como tantos que ya había tenido. Un sueño que se asemejaba más a una pesadilla del mundo al revés.

Horo tomó un color bastante semejante al de un durazno, se encogió de hombros y partió corriendo en dirección contraria. Había dejado el equipaje botado por llegar lo antes posible…

Por fin un respiro… podía dejar de contener el aliento y soltar un suspiro profundo. Estaba solo un momento, pero no había tiempo para pensar demasiado las cosas, tampoco era bueno hacerlo porque ambos podían arrepentirse y desistir.

¿Era lo correcto¿No debió haberle golpeado por propasarse y creer cosas que no eran…? No, porque todo apuntaba a que las cosas sí eran, no podía engañarse, se moría de felicidad al advertir la necesidad del ainu, sus sentimientos… incluso su ingenuidad.

Cuánto fastidiaba el deseo de sentir eso de nuevo, de ser…

- Agh, maldito miserable…. –Ren se mordió los labios, estba harto, pero aún así se podía notar una pseudo-sonrisa muy disimulada.

… De ser besado por ese imbécil de nuevo. Se sentía hecho un tarado, pero le deseaba tanto que casi no podía controlarse… se tomó el cabello entre los dedos, con fuerza.

- Nh… te odio… -murmuró muy bajito, en un gruñido, y se echó de espaldas al suelo, harto.

- ¿De verdad…? –Horo sonrió burlón, le había escuchado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Ren, las cejas alzadas y el temple malintencionado, como niño que planea una travesura.

El rostro pálido como la porcelana había hecho la languidez a un lado: adoptando un color similar al rojo de una cereza. Los ojos jaldres brillaban con esmero e indecisión, las manos jugueteaban con los broches de su gabán rojo oscuro.

- Mnh… -

- ¿Qué demonios?

- No debía ir tan rápido…

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Demonios Ren, no te hagas el tarado!

- Puedes irte a freír monos al África, Hoto - el aludido agradeció en secreto el gesto de la estúpida de Tamao, que en ese momento llegó con una bandeja con un par de tazas de té verde –mandato de Anna-, y muy abochornada y triste se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

- P-pero…

- No hay peros. –Le dio un sorbo a su taza y alzó la mirada, fija en el techo.

- ¿Algo que decir…? –Horo desvió la mirada, abochornadísimo, con un gesto de berrinche infantil.

- ¿De qué…?

- D-de… ¡Ren no hagas eso!

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Hacer como si… no hubiese pasado nada.

- No pasó nada.

- Sí pasó.

- Que no…

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

- Mfh… -otro sorbo lento a la taza de té, en los labios del Tao.

- ¡VAMOS AFUERA AHORA MISMO!

- Estamos afuera… idiota –susurró y se mofó, dando el último sorbo, el más amargo.

- Deja de beber esa cosa tan tranquilamente y mírame de una vez, tenemos que hablar.

- No se me antoja hablar.

- ¿Por qué demonios haces esto?

- ¿Qué cosa…? –reiteró, dejó la taza a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡No me hagas decirlo, te advierto!

- No seas ridículo.

- ¡Al menos protesta, o haz algo! –lo asió por los hombros.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- ¡Porque es importante, mierda! –lo zamarreó intentando hacerle ver.

- No quiero.

- Ren… -lo soltó, vencido.

- Yo mañana me vuelvo a China y seguimos como si nada¿de acuerdo? No te sientas mal, yo lo tenía pensado desde antes, no lo hago porque se te ocurrió llegar justamente ahora. Las cosas no son tan fáciles, bienvenido al mundo. –Sentenció levantándose del suelo, sin verlo.

- … ¿Tienes que ser tan tonto?

- Debiste pensar mejor las cosas.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decir qué es bueno y qué es malo?

- Supongo que Ren Tao. –Sí, estaba siendo irónico, y le costaba muchísimo porque había esperado el momento de verlo con ansias, pero era un error el estar así. Y no lo hacía por la Dinastía, lo hacía porque pensaba que… si a Horo le hubiese importado… se hubiese quedado, jamás hubiese ido a Hokkaido. Pero los 'hubiese' eran infinitos y no valía la pena seguir torturándose.

- Lo haces porque no soy una chica¿verdad?

- Sí.

"_No fui yo quién se fue pretendiendo omitir esto que ahora es tan fuerte…"_

- ¡¿De verdad?! –Horo le imitó y se puso de pie frente a él. Ya lo pasaba notablemente en cuanto a estatura se refería.

- De verdad.

- ¡¡Pero a mí no me importa!!

- Cállate.

- No quiero.

- Hoto, te callas.

- Si sigues así voy a golpearte, Ren.

- Hazlo si te place, pero no creas que no voy a defenderme.

- Maldito…

- Ah, y otra cosa… no quiero que nadie sepa de esto. Haz como si no hubiese ocurrido¿bien?

- ¡Les diré a todos!

- Entonces te irás conmigo.

- ¡NO HARÉ NADA QUE TÚ ME DIG--…! –Horo retrocedió unos pasos y le vio fijo a los ojos, dudoso, totalmente dudoso. ¿Qué había dicho?

- No quiero protestas, imbécil.

- Siempre es un agrado que me llames así… -bufó y frunció la boca. Detestaba –y le encantaba- que Ren le mangoneara así… tenía que aceptar que le había extrañado como a nadie en el mundo. Sacudió la cabeza ante pensamientos tan perturbadores.

- Siempre es un honor llamarte así, idiota.

- ¿Entonces…? –le vio desafiante. De verdad había creído que era una broma. Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, y dirigió su mirada a cualquier lugar. Nada importaba demasiado. Estaba de pésimo humor.

- Entonces no saques nada de las maletas, nos vamos en dos horas.

- ¡¿QUÉ¿Es en serio?

- No suelo bromear, retardado…

- Agh…

- Y no creas nada que no es, digamos que somos muy buenos… -tosió- amigos.

- P-pero…

- No hay peros, ya te lo dije.

- Oye…

- Y no creas que China es la octava maravilla. Bueno, ya has visto una parte de la mansión, los calabozos…

- ¿Pero qué significa esto?

- Nada en realidad. Mi padre está agonizando y es necesario que alguien se encargue de la Dinastía. Jun es mujer y se lo tienen prohibido.

- ¿Y…?

- Y no podía llevarme a Yoh porque Anna se moría. Necesito un sirviente real y tú estás de turno… -hablaba pausado mientras caminaba hacia uno de los pasillos de Funbari Onsen, sabiendo que Horo le seguía. Bufó. Era tan difícil fingir, pero no tenía de otras… era lo que había planeado hace unos minutos pues las soluciones no eran muchas. Si bien era cierto que en un principio se iba solo…

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Es obvio. Se casan luego… y Anna está embarazada. –Dijo simple, como si fuese lo más normal. Horo se inquietó y abrió los ojos de par en par, como un par de platotes.

- Ren…

- No puede dejar a ese crío solo. –Corrió la pasadera de la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del armario.

- ¿Y cómo fue eso…?

- Yo qué sé¿crees que me interesa verlos haciendo sus cosas¿Qué acaso no te fijaste en la pancita de Anna¡Qué pelota eres!

- ¡Oye…! Recién llegué…

- Bueno, eso no importa.

- ¿Y tenías planeado ir conmigo de antes…? –preguntó ya recuperándose. No había reparado en lo de 'sirviente', ni en el viaje en sí. Tenía sueño y hambre, pero ahora estaba lo más importante frente a sí y aguantaría cuanto fuera necesario… ya había hecho tanto.

- No, pero así es la vida.

- ¿Quieres llevarme de veras?

- No, pero eres el último recurso. –Alzó las cejas y tiró algunas cosas a un lado. No tenía necesidad de llevar nada, si algo no hacía falta allá… era la ropa, y el dinero.

- ¡Oye! Eres bien orgulloso…

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Y tarado!

- Muy bien¿eso es todo?

- Mnfghnh…

- Vete a gruñir a otro lado, voy a cambiarme.

- A… etto… -Horo se sonrojó a más no poder. Antes solía cambiarse frente a él y no importaba, pero ahora… Desvió la mirada.

- Vete…

- P-pero da igual… ¿no? Es decir, no creas que quiero verte pero…

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentarse, Hoto. Sal de aquí. –Alzó las cejas desafiante y se cruzó de brazos, altivo.

- ¡¿Lamentarse de qué¡Oye, tenemos lo mismo! –infló las mejillas, protestante.

- Eso no quiero saberlo… -alzó las cejas y desató los broches de su vestuario tradicional chino.

- Agh… te detesto. –Horo se cruzó de brazos y salió de la habitación.

- Y yo a ti… -gruñó Ren, ya solo, disponiéndose a terminar de desvestirse y cambiarse ya para irse a dar un baño. El último en ese lugar…

Qué extrañas eran las cosas. Pareciera que su mundo se había puesto de cabeza de un día a otro. Y así era. No precisamente de un día a otro, pero más o menos… era mentira lo de En Tao agonizante, lo cierto era que le habían ordenado irse ya a practicar a China, sólo como precaución, pues era cierto que era él el sucesor del legado, de la Dinastía Tao.

No lo ambicionaba en absoluto, pero sería un interesante desafío eso de los entrenamientos, comenzar de nuevo… con Horaikken.

Ya dejaría libre a Bason… le pediría a Anna el descanso eterno para él. Ya no le importaba ser un shaman, ni ser el más fuerte.

Ahora sólo importaba una cosa… pero no iba a admitirlo todavía, hasta que la decisión fuese más firme, hasta que todo estuviera seguro.

Se amarró una toalla blanca a la cintura, y tan erguido y superior como era, abrió la puerta corrediza y se dirigió al baño termal más vacío que encontrara… Hace un tiempo solía hacer las cosas así, porque estaba tan solo que ya casi no compartía más que con Yoh a ratos, cuando no era esclavizado por su adoradísima Anna.

Agradeció el no divisar cerca al ainu perturbador y en una sonrisa maliciosa dio un movimiento rápido y se internó en las termas.

---

RUEGO reviews, NECESITO saber qué piensan... gracias.


	15. XV

Opio

Capítulo XV

- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que toca…? –Horo gruñó entrando de nuevo al dojo, con el bolso a cuestas y el humor de los mil demonios. Y es que imaginó las cosas tan diferentes, ahora lo único que quería era agarrar a Ren y zamarrearlo para ver si así notaba mejor las cosas. Tan cambiante como era, se rascó la cabeza, sonrió y suspiró.

Un silencio sepulcral en la salita de estar, la opacidad gris del día propiamente tal, y las motas de nieve asomándose por los ventanales. Ren debía tener frío, mucho frío. Su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Joven Horo ¿está usted bien? –Tamao estaba de atrevida ese día, así que se permitió hacer una pregunta de ese calibre, mientras miraba anonadada a Horo…

Es que había que decirlo. El tipo estaba buenísimo_. Perdón. Esto… yo, Tamao, no quería pensar así pero de solo verle puedo… pensar en… oooh… ¿en qué no pensar al verle de esa forma…?_

Tamao se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los rosados cabellos, y sus ojos malva brillaban entre avergonzados y anhelantes. Era una combinación chocantemente dulce, una niña en estado de descubrimiento hormonal en ciernes.

"_Ho… Horo. ¿Puede ser que me guste…¡No, eso es imposible, a mí me gusta el joven Yoh, por muy comprometido que esté con la señorita Anna!"._ Así tal como era, la niñita se tapó la boca terriblemente abochornada e intentó desviar la mirada. Horo seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, cero disposición a contestarle a la ama de llaves –prácticamente- del Dojo de Funbari.

Horokeu Usui se veía, sin lugar a dudas, como un joven en su mejor etapa. Había alcanzado un tamaño considerable (el más alto de todos, siempre), tenía una espalda fornida, brazos fuertes, no era demasiado maceteado ni demasiado flacuchento… era prácticamente perfecto. Tenía la apariencia de un verdadero snowboarder profesional, y más con la ropa que llevaba puesta, el equipaje, el semblante.

Cabía decir que se veía bastante gracioso así todo quieto en medio del salón, con la mirada maliciosa pegada a la nieve de la ventana, una sonrisa muy poco angelical, las manos grandes sujetando con fuerza el bolso…

- Ah… eh… etto… -Tamao estrujó su delantal de cocina entre las manos nerviosísimas y sudorosas, desvió la mirada a algún punto más coherente que los labios del ainu.

Horo bufó, dejó el bolso a un lado y se estiró como si recién estuviera despertando de un largo sueño. Le dolía todo. Había caminado toda la noche por la carretera, pavoneándose medio debilucho a causa del frío y el cansancio. ¡Cansancio! ... ¡Eso era, estaba cansadísimo!

- Joven Horo… -

- ¡Tamao! ... ¡Qué gusto verte! ... ¿Cómo has estado? –tan efusivo como era la estrechó entre sus brazos con suavidad y galantería que derrochaba sin darse cuenta, mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios no estaba persuadiendo ya al antipático de Ren.

Pero eso fue demasiado para la pobre kokurri. La palabra 'estallar' le quedaba chica a la situación que vivía. Hiperventiló y casi se desmayó, pero para variar Horo no se dio ni cuenta. Es que las mujeres a veces son bien exageradas…

- Venga, no vas a recibirme así nada más. ¿No me extrañaste¡No te imaginas tú cuánto extrañé tu mano así como –y me pesa, kamisama- también la de Ryuu! Había días en los que a Pirika le daba por cocinar y yo me preguntaba qué demonios hacía todo el día en la cocina cuando estaba aquí porque por lo visto no aprendió nada… -suspiró soltándola tranquilo, y ella aprovechó de tomar aire.-

- Jo… Uh… -

- Ni te imaginas, ni te imaginas. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí? ... ¿Cómo se ha sentido Anna?... Se ha puesto peor... ¿no? Pobre… -le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de volver a tomar su bolso, y tan poco coherente como estaba producto de la mezcla entre ansias, hambre y cansancio, antes de que Tamao alcanzara a respirar ya se había ido a la habitación en la que antaño dormía. 

* * *

- ¿Y tú qué mierda haces aquí? – 

- Vengo a dormir, estoy en mi derecho… -

- Derechos mis bombachos, sal de aquí ahora que quiero dormir… -

- Pues no pienso. –

- Que lo hagas ahora sino… -

- ¿Sino qué? ... ¿Me estás amenazando, mandarín? –

- Nh…-

La penumbra, la penumbra. Horo lanzó el bolso a un lado, se talló los ojos y encendió la lucecita. La volvió a apagar de inmediato, y seguido la encendió y así la dejó.

- Sino vas a arrepentirte… -gruñó Ren cubriéndose como pudo con la toalla que tenía, desviando la mirada, sofocado.

- Uy qué miedo… -balbuceó apenas Horo con el ceño fruncido, obligándose a mirar a otro lado: apenas respiraba a causa de la gloriosa visión que tenía enfrente.

- Eres un maldito inoportuno, puercoespín tarado.

- Cállate cabeza de aleta de tiburón… -se cruzó de brazos aún sin atreverse a verle. Aunque secretamente era todo lo que quería.

- Eres tú el que llegó, eres tú el que se va. -

- Si quieres seguir aparentando cosas que no son, bien por ti… -dijo muy bajo, enojado.

- Idiota… -terminó de ponerse los pantaloncillos, apenas, y dejó la toalla a un lado, más cómodo. Si quería hablar, pues hablarían. Si quería pelear, lo molería a golpes por inconsecuente.

- Así es fácil... ¿verdad? –por fin se decidió, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los claros de Ren, sin dejarlos escapar.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es fácil mentir, Ren…

- ¿…?

- Es lindo y fácil… -alzó las cejas y caminó un par de pasos hacia él. Ren tembló un poco producto de un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. El frío, de seguro… sí.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios eres tú quién me dice eso? No me hables tú de eso si sabes perfectamente de quién es la culpa aquí. –Ren se cruzó de brazos también, estaba a la ofensiva.

- Muy bien… -sonrió- Estás diciendo que no tengo derecho a equivocarme…

- Piensa lo que quieras.

- No seas tan cerrado y di las cosas de una vez.

- ¿Un año para ti no es suficiente?

- ¿Por--…?

- Dime, a ver… si me estás desafiando. ¿Acaso no sentías lo que supuestamente sientes, desde antes? –desvió la mirada al fin, no estaba midiendo la cantidad de palabras que salían de su boca, desenfrenadas.

- Ren, yo…

- ¿Sí? No vengas a exigirme nada, que no tienes cara para eso… -

- Estaba confundido. -

- ¿Tú crees que yo no? -

- P-pero… -

- No, el daño ya está hecho, ahora ya no hay nada que hacer… -

- ¿No quieres…? -

- ¿… arreglar las cosas? ... ¿Para qué? -

- No sé, yo… -Horo se rascó la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso ahora con esa mirada inquisidora que parecía adivinar cada cosa que pensaba.

- No digas imbecilidades¿sí? ... ¿Por qué volviste? -

- Por ti. -

- … -

Temía tanto a verle a los ojos. Desde que le había visto a los ojos por primera vez, había descubierto que a diferencia suya, Horo expresaba todo perfectamente con sólo una mirada. Sabía que era tan transparente como el agua…

"_Con sólo ver tus ojos sabré si me apruebas... tus ojos nunca mienten. Por eso temo a mirarlos, no quiero ver rechazo reflejado en ellos."_

- Mh… si no me crees… puedo… -

- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

- Porque soy un cobarde. Siempre lo dijiste¿verdad? Pues sí, yo también noté que era cierto, ni siquiera tuve el valor de saludarte cuando le envié una carta a Yoh. Realmente sólo quería saber de ti, pero no ha sido fácil darme cuenta de todo esto…

"_Sabes cómo soy¿por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles…?"_

- Nh… -Ren bajó la mirada. Sentimientos encontrados… ¿Cómo responder ahora? Era cierto, tal vez para Horo había sido más difícil aceptar algo así. Porque… no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, pero él mismo se había dado por vencido en el momento en que supo que no podía hacer más por mentirse a sí mismo, no sacaba nada. Y en ese entonces Horo parecía estar en otra dimensión… incluso quería una novia, una chica, quería ligar… Tan despistado como siempre, sin fijarse en nada más que la punta de su nariz.

- … -Horo bufó por enésima vez, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas inclinándose con suavidad. Se sentía como si le hubiesen apresado en una licuadora. Tenía un desorden terrible dentro y su autocontrol estaba colapsando.

_"Es que existen los hombres... y existe Ren..."_

Tenía a Ren delante. Mejor ni mirarlo. Mejor ni mirar ese rostro que esperaba ver hace un año. Esa actitud superior e irónica, esa mirada fría y eternamente enfadada con el mundo, esas facciones frágiles… Ren Tao, tal como lo recordaba, no había cambiado demasiado, y era eso lo que le tenía más exaltado. ¡Detestaba que las cosas fueran así, tan difíciles!

"_¿Puedes resistir tanto como yo…? Ya no soporto tenerte enfrente viéndome con esa curiosidad infantil inusitada, con esa sensación de nerviosismo que transmites…"_

- ¿Algo más que decir…? –Ren finge estar aburrido, aunque no le quita los ojos de encima.

- ¡ME MUERO DE SUEÑO-HAMBRE-CANSANCIO! –se queja el ainu, se toma la cabeza con las manos y lloriquea.

Romper todo el momento… ¿Y la seriedad?

Horo era así. Un crío por donde se le viera. Y el berrinche se acentuaba, Ren no comprendía cómo demonios se controlaba y no le daba un zape terrible en la cabeza. No entendía cómo demonios no se le lanzaba encima y lo tumbaba en el suelo…

- Idiota… -algo indicaba que la circulación de Ren no era la más adecuada: su sien estaba inflamada.

- ¡Agh! ... ¡No entiendes nada! ... ¡NOsabestodoloquetuvequehacerparallegaraquí…! –no, no respiraba. Aprovechó la instancia para acercarse un poco más, sabía que era peligroso, pero de todas formas.- El bus no me traía directo y después le pedí al conductor de un camión que me acercara pero aún así me dejó muy lejos y no me iba a poner a vender artesanías en plena carretera a media noche tuve que caminar muchísimo, solo, ya no estaban, y después corrí aquí y luego no tenía comida me muero de hambre y Tamao no cocinó aún Anna e Yoh huyeron lejos no entiendo nada… -tomó aire al fin, a medida que hablaba se iba poniendo azulado. Ren apretaba los puños.

- ¿Y eso qué…? Eres un crío, Hoto –susurró, tranquilo, y desvió la mirada. No más…

- ¡Te odiooo! –volvió a gimotear, mientras movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

- Te detesto… -

- Cabeza de espátula… -Horo le vio de reojo, con resentimiento. Ren casi no ponía nada de su parte. A cada ofensa, el ainu aprovechaba para acercarse más y más, sabía que podía distraerlo. Sí, _distracción_…

_Pero no sabía que Ren en ningún momento se había distraído, estaba conciente de todo… seguía el juego intencionalmente._

- Puercoespín congelado… -

- Cuernudo –

- Cabeza de tenedor… -

Sentía concretamente la respiración abstracta de Ren en la nariz, y éste, a su vez, la esencia que siempre solía llevar el japonés… pero no protestaba más, no. Quería intentarlo de nuevo, quería probarle de nuevo. Sí, no negaba que se moría de curiosidad.

Y Horo en un arrebato de confianza, libertad, o quién sabe qué, le tomó de la barbilla con cuidado. En un movimiento rápido sus labios ya se seducían, tan desesperados como estaban, se complacían, correspondiéndose firmemente. Ren cerró los ojos dejándose por completo, y Horo no se hizo de rogar para hacer y deshacer. Le mordió suave con los labios, y luego disfrutó mejor de la complacencia que ambos se ofrecían, Ren le dejaba acceder, respondía a la perfección, como si hubiesen practicado toda su vida.

Y le soltó, sofocado. Clamando más en secreto.

Ren sólo intentó guardar su compostura, volviendo a cruzar los brazos, que antes habían merodeado apoyados en los hombros del ainu, y las manos apretadas, que antes se enredaban en el cabello azul…

- Agh, Ren… eres tarado. ¡Devuélveme el beso que te di! –

Con mucho gusto, idiota… -Ren frunció el ceño, actuando el enfado como sólo él sabía.

"_Supongo que sólo quería que me extrañaras…"_

* * *

__

___Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron, se agradecen -y se reciben- nuevas críticas, comentarios, etc. _

* * *


	16. XVI

**Opio**

Capítulo XVI

El aleteo calmo de una polilla, por ahí, por algún lugar del exterior del vidrio, la noche. El apretar los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. El temblor del cuerpo por el frío que hace¡otra vez...!

-

-

-

_- Tus manos están frías... -_

_- Nn-no... no las siento... -_

_- Mmnnh... jaja... -Horo las ase entre sus manos, haciendo que el más bajo se avergonzara de sobremanera._

_- ¡Oye! -gruñó Ren._

_- No pasa nada, sólo estoy evitando que te congeles. Ren, guarda silencio de una buena vez por todas... -_

_Y no pudo protestar más: por una vez en su vida le dio la razón. Estaban subiendo a la pasarela del avión, llegaron al acceso y el frío se acabó. Horo soltó las manos, Ren lo lamentó internamente._

_- ¡Y VAMOS EN PRIMERA CLASE! -el ainu exclamó sorprendido, como niño pequeño, y todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo._

_- ¡HORO! -le tapó la boca él mismo. _

Error.

Ahora sentía el calor subiendo a su rostro como fuego propagándose por un papel blanco, delgado e inocente.

_- ¡Las luces, los pasajeros...! -Horo abrió los ojos de par en par, buscando su asiento frenético.- ¡Nunca me había subido a un avión tan... tan...¡Tan avión!_

_- Ngh... -Ren no sabía dónde meterse. Eso aparentaba, pero se moría de risa si hubiese podido._

_- Claro¡porque la otra vez era deluxe pero era el jet privado de papi Ren viejo bigotón!... waaah... -no cabía en su dicha, y a pesar de que sentía que el cuerpo le pasaba la cuenta y se moría de cansancio, corrió hasta su asiento y se asomó a ver la ventana._

_Él no podía aparentar que esas cosas no le sorprendían, no podía ser como un adulto enajenado, en una caparazón._

_Él era él tanto en una plazuela miserable y pobre de Hokkaido como en el crucero más lujoso del universo._

_Y eso era lo que, tal vez, tanto le gustaba a Ren._

_- Horo, cállate... -dijo estricto, como intentando acallar sus propios pensamientos con eso._

_- ¡Pero es que Ren, mira¡Tienen pantallita especial mega-tecnológica y trónica y puedes ver el video que quieras, incluso de Bob Love o Ringo Urami, y ya eso que ya no circulan, y Anna se moriría... ¡POR KAMI! -sus ojos hace mucho no brillaban tanto._

_- Hoto... -suspiró, armándose de paciencia... (para no lanzársele encima a...)._

_- ¡Ren! -le tomó de las manos- ¡¿PODEMOS PEDIR MENÚ MEGA-CARO?! -_

_Y el desconcierto ni te lo explico, Ren quería cavar su propia tumba... ¡¿Para eso le tomaba de las manos?! Se mordió los labios, no sin antes soltarse rápido de las manos enmitonadas del ainu. Lo golpearía, estaba seguro que si saltaba con una estupidez más, con una niñería más, lo mataría..._

_- Esas comidas son gratis por volar en la categoría VIP del vuelo, señor -le sonrió amable una azafata._

_- ¡¿En seriooo¡Ah Ren, eres un cielo! -le abrazó rápido y se sentó junto a la ventana, esperando su comida como niño bueno que espera su PlayStation en navidad. 'En-ter-ne-ce-dor'._

_Más tintes rojos no cabían en el antes tan pálido rostro de Ren Tao. Demasiadas escenitas descontroladas en tan poco tiempo. Ahora sólo faltaba que la azafata lo felicitara por tener un novio tan lindo, y sería la guinda de la torta._

_- Hoto, por favor, contrólate... si no te controlas yo... -le dijo entredientes de la mejor forma que podía. Bueno, el que no se le haya lanzado ya encima con la hoz y todas sus armas y le moliera la cara a golpes ya nos indicaba algo. ¿No?_

_- Sí, sí, todo lo que quieras. Mi comida... -Horo bostezó, dirigió su mirada ébano al cielo... iba a amanecer pronto. Acomodó su cinturón de seguridad, se acomodó en el asiento anchísimo, consiguiendo sentirse reconfortantemente absorbido por éste._

_- Nnh... -suspiró y lo imitó, después de todo faltaban horas para que llegaran a China en el dichoso vuelo, y de sólo pensarlo se agotaba. Quería llegar ya, rápido, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida. Se recogió, tomó la frazada y el cojín desapareciéndose entre tanto bulto. Cerró los ojos, se moría de frío._

_- ¿Tienes frío...? -preguntó asertivo el ainu, con una sonrisa entre burlona y afirmativa. Se levantó de su asiento y de su bolso sacó un abrigo, para acercárselo al mandarín._

_- No, fíjate que me muero de calor... -Ren le vio de soslayo y frunció el ceño, abrazándose más a sí mismo. Y ya que la cabina estaba casi vacía..._

_Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero ¿qué más daba? Apenas se veía su cara y..._

_- Toma... -le sonrió tan amable como podía llegar a ser.- Para que no cojas un resfrío._

_- No hay diferencia entre ese mamarracho y mi abrigo... -Ren alzó las cejas, desafiante._

_- Claro que las hay, mi abrigo es térmico, ya sabes el frío en Hokkaido y el snowboard... ¡a propósito, en este computadorcillo hay escenas de la competencia de snowboard en Suiza y...!_

_- Ngh... -lo tomó con brusquedad y dejó la frazada a un lado para ponérselo. Agradeció eternamente el gesto, se volvió a recoger entero y se instaló en el sillonzote del avión. Más que agradecer por apartar el frío, agradeció el olor que traía..._

_- ¿Mejor¿Ves que sí...? -Horo sonrió mostrando los dientes, como diciendo 'te gané esta vez, aunque te pese'._

_- Mfh... -_

_- Sí, de nada... -volvió a situarse junto a él y comenzó a apretar todos los botones digitales de la dichosa pantallita, mientras comenzaban a salir las instrucciones en caso de emergencia del vuelo, la presentación del piloto, el elenco estrella, las azafatas, bla, bla, bla... _

_El temblor del avión, los ojos de Ren bajo sus párpados que pesaban, los susurros de la gente que para él no existía._

_Horo bostezó por vigésima vez, y volteó descubriendo que Ren yacía dormido cuando el avión ya iba por los 900 pies... surcando los aires nocturnos, la luna oscilante reflejándose en sus retinas... estuvo tentado a acariciar en el cabello al mandarín, pero qué pensarían... y si Ren se enteraba le mataría._

_Suspiró._

_Sonrió._

_Estaba tan feliz. No recordaba haber estado tan feliz antes, y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, inmiscuyó su mano entre la frazada y encontró la de Ren, la tomó con suavidad, no la soltó... cerró los ojos... esperó con paciencia la comida. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Demasiada azúcar en una cuenca._

_Hasta que sintió la cabeza de Ren posándose en su hombro, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz._

_Es que Ren no estaba tan dormido como él creía..._

-

-

-

Sí, no podía ser tan egoísta, de Hokkaido a Tokio, de Tokio a China... Y ahora dormía en la habitación contigua, tan plácido, de seguro. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedirle que recorrieran la mansión y que le presentara a todo el personal. ¿Mejor así...? No, era menos tiempo con él.

Bostezó.

El sermón de su padre apenas había llegado, sabía que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en un hotel primero. Negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó más en la cama enorme y fría. Excesivo como todo en el lugar. Que no se notara escasez. Cerró los ojos, no podía negárselo. Quería que él estuviera ahí... un abrazo. Se sentían tan bien...

Se sentó y recordó que no le había devuelto el abrigo, y a pesar de que había calefacción y todo, las sábanas estaban frías... y el abrigo era tan agradable...

Se durmió al fin, así... es olor era casi como si estuviera ahí.

-

-

-

Se oía el tenue ruido que hacen los pájaros en la mañana... y despertó al fin, sintiendo el rayo de luz directo en su rostro, encandilándose, sin poder hallarse aún, tanteando una cama gigante de sábanas suaves con olor a nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, no olía como en casa... olía como a... como a Ren.

Sonrió sin saber por qué sonreír, por qué hacer ciertas cosas y por qué soñar otras tantas. Se mordió los labios travieso y cuando por fin pudo acostumbrar su vista comprobó que estaba en la Mansión de la Dinastía Tao. Casi no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero agradecía tanto a kami que así fuera...

Seguro había que caminar kilómetros para decirle a Ren que ya había despertado... y vio el reloj de por ahí, era muy muy temprano aún, el cielo pálido aún, el canto tenue aún... la brisa de la mañana imperceptible porque adentro hacía otro clima. Casi le daba calor... y eso que sólo se había dormido con un pantaloncillo y la camiseta.

Se sentó para dejarse caer de espalda con los brazos abiertos, sin borrar la sonrisa, que, al contrario... se pronunciaba.

¡Quizá a qué hora acostumbraban estrictamente a tomar el desayuno ahí!

Y se levantó, porque además de eso que siempre despierta temprano cuando se sabe inconciente que no se está en casa, Horo sintió que su estómago rugía con la fuerza de mil demonios corriendo por el infierno, y su cara de niño feliz se coloreó un poco por vergüenza. ¡Es que se había quedado sin comer en el avión por haberse dormido, y todavía le dolía terrible el haberse perdido la cena deluxe...! Suspiró, iría a preguntarle a Ren ciertas cosas del orden del lugar, a qué horas aceptaban la levantada, a qué hora podía entrar al baño, cuántos sientos de baños había, las aguas termales, si tenía un manzano en el jardín, o ta vez dos... si tenían tigres siberianos, o casuchas con medicinales de antaño que salían en la novela de Anna. Si tenían cantante personal de melodía mandarina, si podía beber agua, si podía beber agua del estanque de flores del loto, si había ranas o renacuajos, si le gustaban los ébanos... Ren debía saberlo todo... ¡Estaba en desventaja!

- Ren... -susurró por lo bajo, y en puntitas de pie caminó hacia la lejana puerta de la habitación y siguió hasta donde su sentido común le llevaba: la puerta vecina. Y era una suerte que estuviera desocupada... ahí no estaba Ren... - Nnnh... Ren... -dijo, mudo, ya sin saber dónde demonios ir.

Es que¿qué haces si te ves en un pasillo eterno lleno de puertas iguales decoradas tan intrínsecamente con vistosos dorados y escarlatas, detallines chinos tradicionales hechos con quién sabe qué instrumentos, y la tradición.

Bufó. No podía hacer mucho ruido, si despertaba a En Tao, el suegro se pondría hecho el diablo en persona.

Algo así le dictaba su mente en ese momento.

Encogió los hombros y abrió la puerta de enfrente con sigilo, esa que quedaba como a cinco metros de la suya... acostumbró sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar y terminó por adentrar su cuerpo completo y no dejar rastro de luz.

Se oía una respiración calma... ¿Y si no era Ren?

Se asustó un poco, digamos que no había sido muy agradable ir a pelear con zombies conservados en formalina¿verdad? Menos cuando se notaba el hedor y la expresión ida en sus rostros. Tenía que aceptar que la mansión podía llegar a ser bastante tenebrosa. ¡Pero eso no iba a asustarle! Él encontraría a Ren a como diera lugar...

Sintió un ruidito tenue.

Hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y caminó, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos, con todas sus fuerzas. A tientas alcanzó una ventana y dejó entrar un pequeño haz de luz. En el centro de la habitación gigantezca encontró la cama con habitante más recogido, tembloroso y friolento imposible.

- Ren... -balbuceó Horo, aliviándose: su tensión ya más calma...

- Hoto... -repuso Ren entre sueños, vagamente... Se escondió un poco más entre las sábanas haciéndose mota, mientras la audaz mirada del aludido no le abandonaba ni en un segundo.

Dándose por invitado, Horo se sentó en un costado de la cama. En realidad, aún era demasiado temprano (no debían ser ni las cinco de la madrugada), y si se quedaba ahí por unas horas esperando que Ren despertara, no corría ningún riesgo.

Y había muchos cojines, y...

- Nh... _bù xíng le_... -

- Sí, claro, yo también tengo antojo de tempura... -Horo no entendió palabra alguna del chino mandarín, y se acercó un poco para comprobar que dormía. Porque si no dormía... kami, qué le esperaba al pobre ainu.

- _Wo hěn kùn_... -Ren se agazapó muy cerca del ainu, y sin darnos cuenta cómo, el lugar era una mini batalla de brazos y sábanas en movimiento, y gruñidos de protesta por parte de algunos. En un par de segundos sobre la cama ya no se veía más que un bulto de sábanas y frazadas... - _ni zhēn màn... -_bramó, dormido.

- ¿Quién te entiende? Ahora soy un 'algo' que te sirve para el frío... -una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en sus labios, y ahora que veía menos que antes sólo sentía la respiración cálida del Tao encima, y los brazos cubiertos de telas gruesas aleteando por asilo. Se acercó como pudo y lo abrazó despacio, cerrando los ojos... Si Ren despertaba, él...

Sacudió la cabeza tan oculto como pudo.

No estaría mal si dormía un rato más y le ayudaba a tolerar al frío. Nadie lo vería mal¿verdad? Sólo iban a dormir. Además, había muchos cojines, fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por uno de ellos si algo llegaba a suceder. En caso de emergencia podía actuar como uno de ellos, además nadie pagaba lo bien que se sentía... y tenía a favor el que Ren le estaba _obligando _a ayudarle con el frío, porque temblaba mucho.

Cuando se hubo convencido de que había suficientes excusas -sino inventos-, buscó sus labios para confirmar, para marcarlos con los propios en un roce sobrio, casi imperceptible. Para verificar si estaba bien lo que hacía. Y quedarse dormido.

Ren no era tonto, alcanzó a ver apenas los ojos de Horo sonriéndole cansados, luminosos, antes de cerrarse... Y él mismo volvió a cerrar los propios, ya de un color miel que a esas alturas matizaba a la perfección con su rostro arrebolado y apetecible.

Para disfrazarlo todo de sueño, de descanso... Para seguir con ese juego de disfraces, porque estaba mal lo que hacían, lo que eran, quienes eran y cómo se querían...

Cuando volvía a sentir el frío dentro por tanta contradicción y tanto error... Horo estaba ahí.

En unos segundos le hacía sentír la falta de frío.

-

-

-

* * *

Vocabulario.

_Bù xíng le_ - No soporto más.

_Wo hěn kùn - _No puedo más.

_Ni zhēn màn _- ¡Cómo tardas!

::_ A pedido de quién lea, este fic anteriormente se llamaba 'Deseo Incontrolable', aunque su título en un principio fue siempre 'Opio', fue creado e ideado como Opio puesto que es la droga oriental por excelencia. ¿Por qué el título? Tal vez algún día lo sepan...  
Nunca me gustó cómo sonaba 'Deseo Incontrolable' pero fue un consejo de un amigo para que tuviera más lectores. Como siguió igual, le devolví su nombre inicial._

_Espero no sea mucho enredo. Y por cierto, aprovecho de decir que Timon y chokoreeto es lo mismo, son mis dos cuentas._

_Gracias por su atención, Gracias por leer._


	17. XVII

**Opio**

Capítulo XVII

Sentándose de golpe en la cama, a las nueve de la mañana. Con un sentimiento terriblemente acogedor, con un miedo inexplicable. Y voltea agobiado, lo ve, durmiendo plácido como nunca, como si jamás hubiese que despertar.

Ren suspira, ahogado, azareado... ¿qué demonios?

Mira hacia todos lados, desorientado. ¿Qué pasó aquí? Bufó al recordar a medias los gruñidos de las cinco de la mañana, cuando él mismo le _obligó _a Horo a colarse en las sábanas. Sonrió. Una situación terrible.

Sacudió al ainu, que duerme boca abajo junto a él, dándole palmadas en la espalda baja para que despierte. Horo estira una mano y le pellizca en la cintura, Ren se echa sobre él y le tira el pelo... despacio. No muy despacio.

Besos, un calor terrible.

Pero no era por el ambiente, no, no hacía calor. De hecho esa mañana Ren se moría de frío, pero ya no.

- Despierta ya... -

- Cinco minutos... -

- Son las nueve, el desayuno... -

- Nh... -gruñidos de todo tipo por parte del perezozo japonés.

- Te mueres de hambre... -Ren le iba a decir idiota, pero estaba en desventaja, sabía que Horo podía abusar de su fuerza en cualquier momento... y ahora precisamente lo tenía controlado, así que para qué. Primera ronda de sonrisas maliciosas.

- Déjame... -suplicó el pobrecito hielo.

- ¿Por qué te levantaste en la mañana y viniste aquí? -

- ¿Un qué...? -sí, el extranjero estaba muy, muy desorientado.

- Dime por qué te levantaste y viniste. -

- No me vendiste... -

- Idiota. -

- Hacía calor... -

- Di por qué te levantaste. -

- Por nada, los horarios de tu casa... -Horo se tapó la cabeza con el cojín, con uno de los cien mil cojines de esa cama tan grande. Ren suspiró, decidiendo de pronto que era demasiado tiempo sobre Horo, Horo que no abre los ojos, no quiere despertar.

- Me levantaré en este instante -anunció, pareciendo serio derrepente.-

- No... -Horo alcanzó a tomarle de la muñeca antes de que huyera al baño. Le tiró contra él, le abrazó fuerte y le dio uno que otro beso. Sin decir nada más, sin declarar nada, sin explicar nada... parecía que habían asumido que...

- Deberías hacer lo mismo, es buena hora para un desayuno: un domingo con En Tao a la cabeza de la Dinastía... -balbuceó el Tao, idiotizado: ya no podía fingir demasiado. Pero no pudo decir más porque Horo de nuevo estaba obligándolo a hacer cosas que él no... no, mentira, sí quería.

Porque nadie sabía apartarle el cabello del rostro para darle besos como él, y nadie le sonreía adormilado en la mañana con cara de idiota que tanto le gustaba, nadie se propasaba merodeando en su pijama para...

-¡¡Oye...!! Idiota, no... mmmh... -

- Vete y déjame solo¿no era eso lo que querías...? -Horo sonríe tan infantil como puede y le deja al fin, tomándole del rostro y juntando su frente con la de él.

- Agh... idiota... -es que no era de lo mejor sentirse tan vulnerable a la tentación de quedarse unos segundos más ahí. O dormir más... o simplemente estar con él.

- ¡Mfh...! -En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Horo ya se había desaparecido entre las sábanas, entonces a Ren no le quedó más que irse al baño... ¡es que compartir tu cama con incoherencias azules como esas...!

Pero, un momento:

- R… ¿Ren…? –balbuceo Horo apenas, atragantado por la modorra. ¡Tenían que entenderlo, hace 3 días que no dormía como la gente suele hacerlo!

- Nh… -sí, aunque muy arisco, el tono de Ren sonó a curioso, y volteó a medias para ver qué demonios quería el odioso ainu.

Al verse atendido, Horo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, terrible y aterradora. De esas que además de ser malas y abusivas, son irresistiblemente infantiles e inocentes en el fondo… no iba a decir nada bueno, pensó Ren.

- ¿… Nos bañamos juntos? –y la sonrisa se acentuó rozando la sensualidad.

¿Juntos¿Había dicho j-u-n-t-o-s? El rostro de Ren en ese momento superaba el rojo que adquiere el sol en el crepúsculo, superaba cualquier rojo natural, incluso el de los marrasquinos. ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando ese japonés idiota?! Si Ren no se había lanzado encima era porque estaba tan embobado que no sabía qué hacer…

Horo se descubrió y se levantó de la cama, así tan desubicado como era: durmiendo sólo en bermudas negras en casa ajena…

Y Ren ya no sabía dónde meterse.

- Ok, no… -Horo caminó hacia él y le dio una palmita en el hombro, y cuando lo hubo dejado atrás comenzó a reír mientras el chino le seguía y comenzaban a correr por la habitación (que no era pequeña). El azul por su vida y el dorado por asesinar al anterior color primario.

- ¡¡KISAMA¡¡NO TE QUEJES SI DESPUÉS TE VES MUERTO DESDE ARRIBA!! –Ren corría peleando como hace tiempo no hacían… parecían críos que recién se estaban conociendo.

- ¡Pero si sólo era para ganarte el baño¿Creíste que eso iba a cambiar? Después de la broma del almohadón, Ren… -Horo se detuvo y Ren chocó estruendosamente con él. – Ugh… -

- Todo es tu culpa, no voy a pelear contigo porque eres un inmaduro, Hoto idiota… -refunfuñó Ren.

- Entonces voy primero… -sonrió- ¡QUE ME LLAMO HOROHORO!

- Mnfh… apúrate… -

Sin protestas, Horo obedeció como niño bueno que era y se adentró en el enorme y lujoso cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta sin seguro y le dio a la llave de agua tibia. Ató una toalla a sus caderas y con el segundo round de risitas sardónicas del día, metió su cabeza en el agua permitiendo que todo su torso quedara mojado estruendosamente.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó lo suficiente para que Ren pudiera verle con todo el descaro que quisiera…

- ¿Seguro no quieres? El agua está tibia… -

Y Ren pensó que en ese momento la peor idea de su vida había sido voltearse a verlo… negó con la cabeza, e hiperventilando se mordió la lengua para no gritar ninguna incoherencia que elevara demasiado el ego del azul.

- Y cuando entres tú va a estar fría, y te vas a morir de frío y yo ya estaré vestido como para ir y rescatart…--

- ¡¡AINU NO BAKA, HAZME EL FAVOR DE AHOGARTE BAJO ESA BAÑERA EN ESTE INSTANTE, SINO QUIERES QUE VAYA Y LO HAGA YO PERSONALMENTE!! –en ese momento Ren pensó que hace mucho no gritaba una oración tan larga, y que odiaba a la gente que gritaba.

Horo sólo sonrió, se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el azulino cabello que caía por su frente.

- En realidad ni quería bañarme contigo… ¿de verdad creíste que sí? –y cerró la puerta justo antes de que una mesa de bronce impactara contra ésta.

-

-

-

El comedor era más grande de lo que HoroHoro pudo haber imaginado nunca. Claro está: uno de los comedores, el favorito de En según lo que entendió Horo, o eso parecía porque el hombrazo que Ren tenía por padre se veía especialmente dichoso.

Cuando se hubo sentado, nuestro japonés favorito no sabía qué mirar primero: había tantos cubiertos, tanta loza y tantas fuentes por llenar que imaginó los manjares más exquisitos y… lo mejor de todo¡¡gratis!! Y si eso sólo era el desayuno, no quería imaginar el almuerzo…

Sonrió como un estúpido sin mirar un punto fijo, esperando a que llegaran los demás a sentarse, fijándose en las decoraciones de las paredes, supuso que hechas a mano. Las pinturas, los telares tejidos con hilos brillantes, los techos de tela pintada a mano, los adornos y jarrones únicos, el piso brillante y metálico…

¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanto dinero sin volverse loco?

Notó que Ren estaba un poco nervioso, pero supuso que era su imaginación… Entonces llegó Ran Tao, vestida impecable, parecía una muñeca de porcelana cara. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio por enterado de que ella era la madre de su amado chinito. Suspiró, sintiendo que si hablaba iba a temblarle la voz…

La mujer llevaba el cabello negro violáceo atado en un moño tradicional chino, un traje mao para nada sencillo, pero bellísimo; sus ojos sonrientes y tan orgullosos de ver a su hijo brillaban como dos esmeraldas nuevas.

Horo se sintió tan embobado que desvió la mirada, y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaría Jun?

- Buenos días… -saludó la mujer, con mucho respeto, sin sonreír. Se sentó a la mesa y observó a Horo, irremediablemente él era el protagonista del desayuno. – Pido disculpas por Jun que se ausentará por unos meses puesto que se fue de viaje a América por asuntos de Lee Pairong –hizo una leve inclinación.- Esposo no ha llegado puesto que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar, pero se retrasará sólo un par de minutos… -dijo como susurro, y efectivamente en ese momento llegó el hombre de la casa. Horo se mordió los labios, nervioso, mientras sus dedos jugaban impacientes.

El hombre no dijo nada, se sentó y acomodó y dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo, como regañándolo por algo. Ren desvió la mirada, como hastiado.

- Ran, no debes hablar tanto –murmuró- Ren, te he dicho que la servidumbre no debe comer junto a nosotros… -frunció el ceño, omitiendo a Horo en su totalidad.

- Él no es servidumbre, padre; es mi amigo. Y de ahora en adelante dijiste que necesitaría un consejero: será él… -

Comenzaron a llegar las criadas con la comida. Horo cerró los ojos… sintió que de pronto iba a ponerse a llorar… su sueño se había hecho trizas. ¡ESTABAN SIRVIENDO SÓLO COMIDA CHINA¿POR QUÉ MIERDA…?

- Mnh… -En, no muy convencido, miró a Horo como evaluándolo a cada centímetro.- ¿No es él quién vino con tus demás 'amigos' –sonó irónico- a 'rescatarte' esa vez…?

- No te equivocas… -dijo Ren en un susurro, y con muchos modales esperó a que sirvieran para inclinarse levemente y agradecer por la comida junto a los demás.

Horo no quería comer. Si no hubiese estado ese viejo bigotón, se hubiese puesto a llorar ahí mismo…

- Muy buen, por esta vez te creeré… tú sabes lo que puede ocurrir si me mientes… -murmuró el hombre, desconfiado y amenazante.-

- No te preocupes padre, tiene toda mi confianza… -

- Sabes que… eso no es bueno, te hace vulnerable a caer y perder fuerzas… -

- Padre… -

- No me interrumpas, Ren. Quiero que desde hoy mismo partas con tu entrenamiento, tan duro como si fuera para convertirte en… -

- Lo sé, padre. Y si te lo estás preocupando, pues sí… Yoh logró derrotar a Hao en el torneo, Yoh, mi amigo, el mismo que vino esa vez.

En ignoró todo tipo de comentarios de su hijo y comenzó a comer como si no existiera más que él y sus noticias interesantes. Horo ni tocó su comida, a pesar de que moría de hambre… suspiró. Si bien ya no estaba tan nervioso, presentía que algo malo iba a pasarle… Le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, y bajó la mirada, dispuesto a alcanzar una servilleta… cuando volteó la jarra de jugo…

- Ugh… lo siento… -Horo se disculpó con una sonrisa muy avergonzada. El patriarca lo escudriñó con la mirada y murmuró algo de lo que se oyó 'detesto', 'gente', y 'torpe'. Ren suspiró, y siguió como si nada. No es que estuviera muy relajado tampoco. En esos momentos pensó que llevar a Horo a su casa era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido después de voltearse y mirarlo al salir del baño. Y sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordarlo.

Le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

- ¿Eres japonés, verdad¿Cómo te llamas…? –gruñó el padre de Ren, despectivo. Casi molesto.

- Horokeu Usui… -balbuceó el dueño del nombre, aún con valentía. No le tenía miedo a ese hombre.

- ¿Será propio de los japoneses ser tan estruendosos…?

- Padre… -

- ¿Sabías que… ayer un sirviente japonés me agradeció haberle perdonado la vida? –En rió con aspereza, y Ran cerró los ojos, como armándose de paciencia con disimulo.

- ¿Por qué…? –se atrevió a preguntar el ainu, para no sonar descortés. En hizo una mueca de desagrado y negó con la cabeza, comiendo un poco más.

- … Una sirvienta me dijo que había notado que tenía una conducta algo extraña… pues bueno, el tipo era un homosexual, como los llaman ahora y… -En hablaba con pausa y seriedad. Ren desvió la mirada y dejó su vaso a un lado, mientras Horo comenzaba a toser, sintiendo un calor insoportable en su rostro.- Yo pienso que era un maricón, nada más… ¿Tú qué crees?

- C-claro… -Horo sonrió más nervioso que nunca en su vida, y simuló prestar toda su atención a la ensalada frutal que tenía enfrente. Cuando En decidió cambiar de tema, Horo y Ren suspiraron y siguieron enfrascados en su desayuno…

No es que a Horo le haya avergonzado la situación en sí, lo que llamó su atención fue la actitud fóbica de su 'suegro' y hubiese reído de la cara del menor de los Tao. Pero… las cosas eran así…

- ¿Claro qué…¿Qué dices tú, Ran? –el hombre parecía divertirse. Su esposa asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa algo confundida. Parecía que no le permitían hablar o algo así…

Ren rezaba a todos los dioses en los que no creía para que su padre cambiara el tema… Horo medio se divertía, medio se incomodaba.

- Y dime, Horokeu, -siguió hablando, pronunciando el nombre de sobremanera- ¿Ya tienes prometida, piensas casarte pronto¿Dedicarás tu vida a algo en especial?

Ren tosió, y se levantó de la mesa para servirse una fuente con duraznos frescos en trozos.

- No, tengo planes mejores que ésos… - Horo sonrió y observó a Ren con malicia, con descaro… No podían pensar nada por mirarle ¿no? El chino respondió con una mirada asesina.

- Muy bien… yo estaba buscando una prometida para Ren, ya sería hora de que se casara. Algo averigué sobre la hija de los Shang, esa Dinastía que está concentrada en el Juang He, que es importante, obviamente no tanto como nuestra... -

- Sí… -Horo volvió a verle, y su sonrisa se acentuó _-"_... _Como mecanismo de represión de los celos_..._"- _pensó, divertido Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no le importaba. Además, ya había 'acabado' su 'desayuno' frutal y sano. ¡Se moría de hambre! Las cosas que más satisfacían el hambre eran recetas tradicionales chinas y tenían ese olor típico que tanto le desagradaba y que le hacía pensar en quizá qué cosas utilizaban para darle esas consistencias tan extrañas a la comida…

- Ahora que lo pienso, 'Usui' no me figura entre las familias más importantes de Japón… -

- Padre… -

- En… -

- No, está bien… -Horo sonrió- A mis padres no los veo hace muchos años, señor. Sólo vivía con mi hermana, y en cuanto a asuntos familiares, ellos son campesinos de Hokkaido. Nos dedicamos a plantar más y más campos de hojas del butterbur, puesto que los koroppokkurus se han quedado sin lugar habitable… -un brillo extraño se dejó ver en la mirada del ainu. Ran sonrió enternecida, siempre muy sobria. En sonrió irónico, y Ren… Ren estaba estupefacto, no creyó que Horo podía ser tan 'maduro' enfrentándose a su padre y expresando sus ideales sin miedo a ser duramente criticado.

El enfrentamiento de miradas fue acabado y En pareció perder todo el interés en la conversación. Sin decir palabra alguna, retiró su servilleta y se levantó de la mesa para salir del lugar tan soberano como era. Ran le siguió obedientemente, tan dulce como era le sonrió a Horo, a su hijo, y susurró un 'Nos vemos…'.

Los ojos arándano de Horo aún brillaban con valentía e ilusión, suspiró, y como olvidándose de todo comenzó a comer las frutas que habían en su plato, tal como lo hacía en cualquier lugar, tan él. Luego tomó un poco de la comida que tan fea se veía a sus ojos y se la comió de todas formas. Nunca se había dado el lujo de desperdiciar la comida, él sabía perfectamente qué significaba prescindir de ella.

- No fue tan terrible como creí… -balbuceó Ren, abrumado. Sonrió vagamente y susurró un 'idiota', a lo que Horo protestó y el desayuno siguió tan normal como solía ser cuando vivían en Funbari…

-

-

-

- Pero Ren, mira, no va a pasar nada, estoy seguro que tu padre ni cuenta va a darse de que le sacaste dos de las quinientas botellas de sake que tiene… Además parece que detesta todo lo japonés… -

- Hoto, no seas idiota.- Ren le fulminó con la mirada, estaba muy cansado de los entrenamientos en uno de los 'pequeños' parques del lugar. Había empezado dando su máximo esfuerzo desde el principio y ahora mataba por dormir un rato. Ya era de noche…

- Pero Ren… va a ser divertido, mira… además así celebramos el humor del suegro… -Horo sonríe. Ren reacciona como ya se lo imaginan.- Oye… eso duele… -lloriqueó el pobre ainu.

- ¿Para qué quieres sake si ya estás ebrio sin él?

- Seh, mira, cuando me fui a Hokkaido yo tenía un amigazo que me enseñó a beber porque tú sabes que no corresponde propasarse y después… -Horo estaba abriendo el estante de una de las cocinas con descaro, y sacó dos botellas. Ren apretó los dientes y los puños, pero no le impidió nada. Para En ambos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.- Mi amigo me enseñó a beber sake, porque el SAKE… -pronunció exagerado y cerró el estante.

Le dio un empujoncito a Ren y se fueron a la habitación de éste, uno muy silencioso y el otro sin parar de transmitir del dichoso licorcillo.

- Entonces yo aprendí que nunca más tenía que beber con él… -sonrió azuladamente, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Abrió la botella y le dio un trago al seco, dejando la botella a la mitad. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió atontado… había comido muy poco ese día.

- ¿Y sabes por queeeeéh…? –se acercó muchísimo al de cabello violáceo, el cual no es capaz de golpearle porque usa todo su autocontrol en otros asuntos más terribles que la rabia. Además nota que ya se había embriagado y que… no podía mover ni un pelo, por mucho que quisiera, tenerle tan cerca…

- ¿P-por qué, baka? –gruñó de mala gana, y le quitó una botella. Definitivamente, si se embriagaba tan rápido no sabía beber.

- Ahahahaha… porque el muy raro, cuando me estaba durmiendo, creyó que yo no estaba conciente y trató de b-e-s-a-r-m-e…

Ren se azoró por completo, y de una bofetada le enseñó lo que era respetar el espacio personal.

- Ah… mira Ren, momo-chan, no te enfades… -

Otra golpiza. ¡Es que no puedes llamarle 'duraznito' a Ren Tao, esa regla debes tenerla clarísima en tu mente! De muy mal humor, sin saber por qué le daba tanta rabia lo del 'amiguito raro', Ren se sentó en la orilla de su cama y Horo le siguió, dando otro sorbo a su botella, como si con eso demostraba quién era el más fuerte.

- Horo, tú… -Ren alzó la mirada, como si la respuesta estuviese en el techo.

- No, no, mira, no es lo que tú pensabas… -sonrió, y otro traguito de sake…- Lo que pasa, es que hay dos Horos: Horo, y Horo. Y son amigos, peeerooo… están un poco enojados ahora mismo… -otro trago, ya no quedaba mucho.-

- ¿De qué me estás…--? -

- Shhht… estoy hablando yo… -

- P-pero… -

- ¡¡Shhhhdddthhh!! –Horo se encarga personalmente de taparle la boca, tan imprudente como era.

Tercer bochorno explosivo del día.

Como dicen algunos, 'la tercera es la vencida'. Horo pensó que nunca había visto a Ren arrebolarse tantas veces en un solo día. Sonrió por eso, y Ren se volvió mudo.

- Mira Ren, hay dos Horos… están enojados, porque al primer Horo le gustan mucho las chicas, y siempre quiso tener una novia preciosa… (aunque nunca le gustó una chica en especial, no sabe por qué)… -Horo tomó aire, y levantó de la cama, tambaleante, para inclinarse frente al sentado Ren y volverle a tapar la boca, como necesidad.- Entonces su amigo Horo, le dice a Horo 'Horo, mira, amigo… no seas idiota, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así… a mí me gusta un chico, estoy _enamorado_ de un c-h-i-c-o'… y yo sé exactamente cómo suena de mal eso, Ren… –

Horo sonríe como Ren no se imaginó nunca… y también sonríe vencido bajo esa mano que le callaba sin necesidad.

- Él es a veces un poco rebelde. Nunca le habían gustado los chicos pero ahora sí… además, a mí no me importa Ren, de verdad que no… yo no quiero que ese chico cambie, a mi me gusta así… aunque sea gruñón y todo… -Horo se encoge de hombros y sonríe adormilado. Abandona los labios del Tao -que ya supone desprovisto de voz-, y sin fuerzas para moverse, se echa en la cama de su amigo…

La botella de sake ya no tenía más que aire dentro. Los ojos de Horo ya habían sido cubiertos por los párpados.

Algunos dicen que la gente ebria no dice más que la verdad.

¿Ren? A Ren no le molestaba en absoluto volver a dormir acompañado… y con el frío que hacía…

-

-

-

_Capítulo dedicado a la queridísima Francisca, por pensar en ideas tan abruptas a las cuatro de la madrugada. Agradecimientos especiales a Ran Tao por los bosquejos del desayuno Tao._

_¿Qué les ha parecido la historia, muy lenta aún¿Sugerencias?  
¿Quieren ver algo en especial…?  
Gracias._


End file.
